TRAP
by Sebastian Mamoru
Summary: Untold Story tentang kisah unik Kyuhyun jatuh cinta kepada Sungmin dan bagaimana YewookJin membantu mereka lewat sebuah jebakan / FF Kyumin/ Yaoi / Oneshot/ RnR pleaseeeeee
1. Sungjin Ver

≈**TRAP≈**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Didekasikan khusus untuk peneror malam malam gw dan teman cantik dalam kehidupan nyata**

**Jujur, gw perlu menguras keringat ketika menulisnya, jadi… untuk dirimu wahai 'Kejedot Tembok' kuharap kau "berusaha" menyukainya :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kenalkan dia Lee Sungmin dan itu adiknya Lee Sungjin"

"Salam kenal" sapa kedua kakak beradik itu diikuti tatapan heran dari remaja di depannya tapi cepat cepat pria itu mengulas senyum ramah, "Ah kalian teman Hyung kan?" tanyanya

"Bukan, Hyung hanya kenal dengan Sungmin saja, dan dia bukan teman Hyung" kata seseorang lain

"Eh?" pria polos itu mengerutkan keningnya—heran, "Kalau begitu Sungmin-shi…"

"Kami pacaran, dia pacar Hyung, Jongjin" sambung pria itu lagi

.

JGERRRRRR

.

Seakan ada petir di atas kepala Jongjin, kepalanya memutar kembali ke arah depan dimana sosok Lee Sungmin melambaikan tangan, "Anyeong calon adik ipar, aku pacar Hyungmu—Yesung Hyung" tambah Sungmin sekedar meyakinkan

"EHHHHHHHHH" teriak Jongjin langsung berdiri tegap, matanya memandang horor Sungmin dan Yesung Hyungnya secara bergantian, dia tidak peduli kalau seluruh isi café mulai melirik ke bangku mereka

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu" Sungjin yang dari tadi duduk diam mulai ikut berbicara, "Pelankan suaramu"

"Tapi mereka kan sama sama lelaki—"

"Lantas?" tantang Sungjin memasang tampang datarnya, "Itu urusan mereka kalau saling menyukai, kau dan aku tidak punya andil, itu hak mereka walaupun yah…"

Mulut Jongjin makin menganga lebar mendengar jawaban Sungjin yang menurutnya terlalu tenang dalam situasi ini.

Diapun melirik Hyungnya yang malah asyik minum milkshake sambil berpegangan tangan di atas meja dengan Sungmin, "Kalian benar benar pacaran?" bisik Jongjin pelan

"Iya dongggg" Yesung dan Sungmin kompak mengangguk sambil memamerkan tangan mereka yang saling bertautan, Jongjin mengerang kalah sambil menghempaskan dirinya ke badan kursi

"Dasar aneh" gumamnya seorang diri, mendengar itu Sungjin yang duduk di depan Jongjin—mendongak, "Sudah biasakan saja, nanti kau lama lama juga tidak risih" komentarnya

"Tapi tetap saja…" Jongjin menggigit sedotan miliknya sambil sesekali melirik Yemin yang malah asyik bisik bisik berduaan

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan resmi" Sungjin tersenyum tipis lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, "Aku Lee Sungjin"

"Kim Jongjin" Jongjin membalas jabat tangan itu dan untuk pertama kali ia betul betul memandangi adik Lee Sungmin ini, "Kau sudah kuliah atau bekerja?" tanyanya

"Bekerja—dan jangan tanyakan umur karena kita sebaya" sahut Sungjin kembali menekuni kopi hangatnya

"Eh? Kau tahu kita seumuran darimana?" Jongjin memiringkan kepalanya—bingung

"Yesung Hyung yang memberi tahu, makanya Sungmin Hyung sengaja mengajakku agar bisa menemanimu sementara mereka…" Sungjin melempar pandangannya ke samping diikuti tatapan polos Jongjin, mereka langsung jengah melihat pasangan lovey dovey Yemin

"Yah begitulah" Sungjin memutar kedua bola matanya

"Hahahaha" Jongjin tertawa pelan sambil terus menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa tentang mereka, aigooo~"

"Apa kau jijik dengan hubungan seperti ini?" Sungjin berusaha menggunakan kata yang tepat, ia mengamati raut wajah Jongjin di depannya, "Tidak juga… aku sebenarnya sudah curiga Hyung menyukai pria manis, namun… aku tidak menyangka itu Hyungmu" jawab Jongjin yang entah kenapa membuat kedua mata Sungjin melebar

"Jadi? Memangnya siapa menurutmu pria itu?"

Jongjin menghela napas panjangnya, setelah sesekali melirik Yesung Hyung, ia mendorong tubuhnya ke depan lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sungjin, "Ryeowook Hyung"

Sungjin hampir tersedak mendengar itu, ia berdeham beberapa kali sebelum menegakkan diri, "Uhuk… aku… Uhuk…" Sungjin batuk beberapa kali, "Aku tidak tahu" katanya gugup

Jongjin menatap Sungjin agak curiga, matanya memicing tajam menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh, "Kau benar benar tidak kenal dia?"

"Tidak" kali ini Sungjin memasang tampang datar terbaiknya

"Oh aku kira…" Jongjin menaikkan bahunya—acuh, mereka kehilangan bahan obrolan lain. Kedua adik ini malah jadi obat nyamuk sementara Sungmin dan Yesung asyik bercanda berdua seakan tidak ada orang lain di sini

Semuanya tampak berlebihan dan terlalu cepat sampai Jongjin merasa ini agak tidak wajar

"Kau aneh Yesung Hyung" gumam Jongjin sambil menghabiskan minumannya

.

.

.

.

"Sungjin, bisa aku minta tolong mengantar Jongjin pulang kerumah? Soalnya aku mau mengantar Sungminnieee ^^"

"Hyung! Kau bagaimana sih! Kenapa dia tidak pulang saja bersama adiknya dan kau bersamaku! Itu lebih praktis!" protes Jongjin sambil menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kakaknya yang aneh aneh aja, lagian kenapa harus pisah jalan begini, kan Lee bersaudara juga bawa mobil sendiri!

"Tapi Hyung masih mau bersama Sungmin~" balas Yesung bermanja manja dengan sebelah tangannya memegang pinggang Sungmin

.

PLETAKK

.

"AW!" kepala Yesung tertimpuk batu entah darimana, sontak tangannya melepas pinggang Sungmin sambil mengelus atas kepalanya yang kesakitan

"Hyung kau kenapa?" , "Sayang kau kenapa?" suara Jongjin tumpang tindih dengan suara Sungmin yang terdengar khawatir sedangkan Sungjin? Hanya geleng geleng kepala—tampak tidak peduli

"Tidak apa apa, tenang saja…" kata Yesung setelah bisa menguasai diri tapi ekor matanya meneliti kebelakang parkiran yang tampak sepi

Seperti ada bayangan seseorang disana. Gumam Yesung dalam hati

"Nah bagaimana? Sungjin kau mau kan mengantar Jongjin kerumah? Maaf anak ini memang agak manja jadi pulangpun harus diantar" kata Yesung yang membuat Sungjin terkekeh sementara Jongjin menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tidak terima, "Hyung! Jangan jadikan aku alasan! Sudah kubilang kita pulang saja berdua…"

"Ssst—" sela Sungjin langsung menarik lengan Jongjin menjauh—kearah mobil Lee bersaudara, "Kau orangnya tidak peka ya? Mereka mau berduaan! Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

"Ha?" Dengan malas Jongjin memutar kepalanya—melirik Yesung dan Sungmin yang lagi lagi bak sepasang kekasih kasmaran, mereka berdua sedang berbisik bisik ngga jelas sambil ketawa ketiwi bareng bareng

"Baiklah aku mau pulang bersamamu" kata Jongjin mengalah

"Nah begitu dong—Sungmin Hyung! Yesung Hyung! Kami berdua pulang dulu ya!" Sungjin melambaikan tangan sedangkan Jongjin langsung masuk ke dalam mobil

"Hati hati ya!" balas Yemin kompak

Sungjin mengangguk singkat, ia masuk ke dalam kemudian menjalankan mobil meninggalkan kedua kakak mereka dibelakang

.

.

.

* * *

Lee bersaudara. Kim Jongjin sudah mengenal mereka, paling tidak secara formal karena ternyata café yang dimiliki oleh Kim bersaudara berhadap hadapan langsung dengan keluarga Lee yaitu Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungjin

Café mereka sama sama berbasic pada menu coffee sebagai andalannya namun tetap memiliki ciri khas sehingga pengunjung bisa menemui cita rasa berbeda meski membeli di masing masing café

Kim Jongjin tahu siapa Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sungjin itu, karena entah kebetulan seperti apa, kakak beradik itu juga yang membuka café sama seperti dirinya dan Yesung Hyung

Kim Jongjin juga mengenal mereka walau tidak secara akrab

Tapi yang Kim Jongjin tidak tahu—apakah benar kalau Hyungnya itu menyukai Lee Sungmin? Pemilik café di seberang jalan

Karena sebodoh apapun Kim Jongjin sadar jika Hyungnya sering menatap kejauhan café milik Lee Sungmin bukan karena kakak Sungjin itu

Melainkan…

"Hyung! Kau yakin kau pacaran dengan Sungmin hyung?" tanya Jongjin untuk kesekian kali, Yesung saja sampai bosan menjawabnya

"Iyaaaa, sudah cukup bertanya hal yang sama Jongjin! Bereskan saja meja meja depan karena sebentar lagi kita akan buka!" suruh Yesung yang sibuk menyeduh kopi di belakang kasir

"Tapi—" meski begitu Jongjin mengambil lap meja sambil terus berbicara, "Aku bisa lihat arah matamu kemana Hyung! Kau melihat salah satu pekerja Kona Beans! Bukan pemiliknya! Dan itu Ryeowook Hyung!" protes Jongjin masih bertahan pada pendapatnya

"UHUK!" Yesung entah kenapa tersedak dan mulai membelakangi Jongjin, "Kau…kau salah paham, Hyung lihatnya Sungminnie kok!"

"Wookie Hyung!"

"Sungmin!"

"Ryeowook!"

"Aishh Jongjin bisa diam tidak?!"

"Tidak! Tuh lihat Hyung! Ryeowook datang kemari!"

"Ha? Mana? Mana?" Yesung langsung beranjak keluar dengan cepat sementara Jongjin terkikik dekat jendela

Setelah sadar tidak ada siapapun diarah jalan karena memang masih sepi pagi seperti ini, Yesung menoleh kebelakang—menatap sengit adik satu satunya itu, "Tidak lucu Jongjin!" bentaknya kesal

"Kau sudah ketahuan Hyung masih tidak mau mengaku?" tantang Jongjin keras kepala

"Kembali bekerj—"

.

KRINGGG

.

Pintu depan Mouse Rabbit terbuka, kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam sambil kompak menoleh kearah sumber suara

"Ah Yesung Hyung" sapa Sungjin yang juga memakai celemek Kona Beans, "Sungmin Hyung menyuruhmu datang tuh" Sungjin memberi isyarat dengan gelengan kepalanya. Yesung yang tahu melirik sebentar ke pojok café Sungmin dari kejauhan, "Ah—baiklah" kata Yesung mulai paham

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jongjin bingung sendiri namun tak lama dia tersentak, "Ya Hyung! Jangan pergi! Kau belum menyaring kopi! Ya Hyung!" teriak Jongjin percuma karena Yesung Hyung sudah menyebrang menuju Kona Beans

"Bantu aku!" Jongjin masih kekeuh berteriak

Sungjin yang melihat itu hanya bisa menahan tawa, "Kau kira kenapa aku masih ada disini? Kita tukar tempat—biarkan aku yang menyiapkan kopi, aku bisa kok"

Jongjin langsung bengong ditempat

"Ayo jangan diam saja" kata Sungjin memberi perintah

"Ah baik" Jongjinpun memilih sibuk merapikan meja dan mengepel lantai daripada menghabiskan waktu mengutuk Hyung tersayangnya itu. Pacaran pas jam kerja? Seperti bukan watak Hyungnya!

"Sudahlah orang kasmaran mungkin begitu" gerutu Jongjin sambil sesekali melirik ke Kona Beans, disana—Sungmin sedang bergelayut manja pada Yesung sementara dia lihat Ryeowook—satu satunya pegawai selain Sungjin sedang melayani tamu di pojok ruangan

"Hei Sungjin"

"Hmm" Sungjin yang sibuk mendongak dari atas mesin penghancur kopi

"Cafému sepagi ini sudah ada tamu ya?"

Sungjin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sebenarnya hanya pria itu saja—dia sudah pelanggan tetap makanya diijinkan masuk, padahal ini belum jam buka café" jelasnya

"Oh" Jongjin mengangguk mengerti

"Dia eksekutif muda" tambah Sungjin setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, tinggal menyeduh kopi sesuai pesanan jika nanti pelanggan mulai berdatangan, "Kaya, tampan dan kantornya berada di ujung jalan ini"

"Kau tahu banyak ya?" tanggap Jongjin yang ikut ikut mendekati Sungjin ketika café sudah selesai dibersihkan

Mereka sekarang berdua diatas meja tinggi depan meja kasir

Sungjin menyeringai misterius, "Aku tahu karena yah…"

Jongjin menyeringit bingung, "Hei kau main rahasia rahasian? Kita kan sudah menjadi teman! Heiii" Jongjin menyikut pelan pinggang Sungjin yang membuatnya menghindar karena geli, "Hentikan Jongjin! Hahaha…"

"Makanya beritahu!" Kedua tangan Jongjin berusaha menyerang titik lemah Sungjin yaitu pinggangnya tapi Sungjin lebih gesit, ia menangkap kedua tangan Jongjin lalu menggenggamnya erat erat

"Berhenti kataku" ujar Sungjin bersuara rendah dan dalam, membuat Jongjin agak terkesima, "Kau tahu Sungjin? kau tidak seperti Hyungmu" katanya

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau…" Jongjin berusaha mencari kata yang tepat sampai tidak sadar jika kedua tangannya masih dipegang Sungjin dari tadi

"Aku lebih manly begitu…" bisik Sungjin entah sejak kapan kepalanya miring ke arah telinga Jongjin

"Bukan! Hanya saja…" pada saat yang tidak tepat, Jongjin menoleh—ia bisa merasakan pipinya menyapu hidung Sungjin dari dekat

Jongjin terdiam, matanya bergerak gelisah—menghindari tatapan datar Sungjin, mana kedua tangannya juga berkeringat dalam genggaman Sungjin, oh Tuhan kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi aneh dan kenapa jadi panas di dalam cafenya! Apa tadi Yesung Hyung lupa menyalakan AC?!

.

KRINGGG

.

Bunyi pintu terbuka sontak melepaskan kontak mereka. Sungjin langsung melepas tangan Jongjin sementara ia menarik diri dan segera berdiri tegap

"Ah Yesung Hyung, kau sudah kembali?" sapa Sungjin kalem, Yesung menaikkan alis—heran karena ia bisa melihat Jongjin yang gelagapan dengan muka memerah, "Kalian sedang apa tadi?"

"Tidak sedang apa apa, hanya mengobrol" jawab Sungjin sambil melirik Jongjin yang ikut mengangguk—mengiyakan

"Oh" Yesung terus menatap intens Sungjin, "Kau boleh kembali Sungjin—Sungminnie menyuruhmu cepat kesana karena café kalian akan segera buka"

"Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu nanti kita ngobrol lagi" katanya pada Jongjin, adik Yesung itu mengangguk di sertai senyum cerah saat melambaikan tangan

Jongjin terus menatap punggung Sungjin yang semakin kecil hingga menghilang dari balik pintu Kona Beans

"Hati hati loh Jongjin" bisik Yesung entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang adiknya itu, "Kau jangan bilang mulai menyukai Sungjin…"

"Hyung!" Jongjin menoleh dengan kesal, "Kami itu berteman! Jangan ngomong yang aneh aneh deh! Kami tidak sepertimu dan Sungmin Hyung!" Jongjin mendengus sekali lagi sebelum masuk ke dalam café, "Jangan berdiri saja Hyung, kita juga mau buka kan?"

"Baiklah! Adikku yang cerewet!" Yesung dengan enggan ikut masuk walaupun dia baru saja mencuri pandang pada sosok lain di seberang sana—sosok yang sedang membereskan meja yang ditempati tamu pagi barusan…

.

.

.

**Malam harinya**

"Mau pulang bareng Sungminnie ^^?"

"Mau sekali Sunggieeee ^^"

"EHEM!" Sengaja, Jongjin berdeham pada dua sosok sejoli yang sedang mengumbar aura kemesraan di tengah tengah jalan, "Kalian mau ditabrak ya? Berdirinya kurang ke tengah tuh kalau memang mau!" sindir Jongjin sadis

"Hahahaha" Ryeowook yang baru saja menggembok pintu café tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongjin sedangkan Sungjin hanya tersenyum kecil

Tepat jam 11 malam. Kedua café terkenal itu sudah tutup. Kebetulan Yesung dan Sungmin yang janjian mau pulang bersama berkumpul di tengah tengah sementara Jongjin masih mengekor di belakang di ikuti Sungjin dan juga Ryeowook

"Aku pulang duluan ya" kata Ryeowook setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya

"Tidak sendirian!" tahan Sungmin menarik lengan Ryeowook, "Kau ikut kami Ryeowook! Ayooo! Kami duluan ya adik adikku!" kata Sungmin sambil menggandeng Yesung dan Ryeowook di tangan kanan dan kirinya

"Ya! Kenapa sih kalian selalu meninggalkan kami! Aku pulangnya gimanaaaaa, Hyung!" sekali lagi, Yesung bakalan lupa sama Jongjin setiap bareng Sungmin. Mau Jongjin teriak kayak apa, Yesung hanya melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan, "Kau bareng sama Sungjin aja! Belajar tidak manja Jongjin!" itu kata Yesung

"Aku tidak manja kepala besar!" umpat Jongjin udah kesal di ubun ubun

"Kau manja" balas seseorang yang dari tadi berdiam diri di belakang Jongjin

Jongjin menoleh kaget, "Ck, kubilang tidak! Kau juga kenapa jadi meledekku?"

"Kalau memang tidak, ayo kita pulang sekarang! Mumpung masih ada bus malam" Sungjin menarik lengan baju panjang Jongjin agar mengikutinya

.

.

.

* * *

Tidak sampai setengah jam—karena memang jalanan Seoul sudah sepi, mereka berdua sampai di gedung apartement dekat perbatasan wilayah

"Kau tinggal disini juga?" tanya Jongjin setelah mereka turun dari Bus

"Iya, kau tidak tahu?"

Jongjin menggeleng lugu

Sudut bibir Sungjin tertarik sebagian, "Kau memang tidak tahu apa apa yah?" ejeknya

"He! Aku tidak sebodoh itu kok!" Jongjin menghentakkan kakinya yang ingin masuk ke dalam lift bersama Sungjin

"Bukan bodoh secara harafiah, tapi—apakah kau mengenalku sebelum Sungmin hyung dan Yesung hyung mengumumkan kalau mereka berpacaran? Tidak kan? Padahal kita satu apartement, café kita bersebrangan dan…" kata kata Sungjin terhenti begitu lift menunjukkan lantai 5, "Dan apartement kita juga berhadapan…" tunjuknya pada papan nama Lee di depan apartement yang ditempati Jongjin

"Mwo?" Jongjin kaget bukan main—apa dia memang sebuta itu selama ini…

"Benar kan kataku? Kau bodoh"

"Maaf hehehe" Jongjin cengengesan

Sungjin menghela napas berat, "Ya sudah sana masuk, sampai nanti" ia bersiap siap memasukkan kunci apartementnya saat menyadari kalau Jongjin—masih berdiri, mematung di depan pintunya sendiri

"Kau tidak mau masuk?" tanya Sungjin melihat Jongjin melamun sambil bersandar pada pintu depan

"Tidak—aku mau menunggu Yesung Hyung" elak Jongjin kembali melamun

"Tapi dia bisa lama… ingat? Mereka mungkin ingin jalan jalan dulu berdua" kata Sungjin

"Ha?" Jongjin merutuki kebodohannya yang kelewatan, "Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran!"

Sungjin tersenyum tipis sambil memainkan kunci di tangannya, "Jadi? Apa kau takut masuk sendirian ke dalam? Ah! Ternyata kau benar benar manja ya?"

Raut wajah Jongjin berubah kelam mendengar kalimat terakhir Sungjin, "Aku tidak manja, aku hanya tidak suka sendirian… hanya… hanya Yesung hyung yang kupunya semenjak kedua orangtuaku meninggal… dan itu membuatku terlalu bergantung padanya…" Jongjin membuang muka, dia paling benci kenyataan bahwa kesepianlah yang membuat sifat manjanya keluar dan sekarang—Yesung hyung mulai berpacaran…aishh! Pasti dia lebih sering sendirian di dalam apartement!

Sungjin terdiam, ia memainkan kedua kakinya sambil merundukkan kepala, "Aku juga begitu… percayalah nasib kita sama…"

Jongjin menatap tak percaya ke arah Sungjin

Bibir Sungjin mengulas senyum tulus, "Tapi tidak bisa selamanya kita bersedih… Yesung hyung dan Sungmin hyung berhak bahagia… kita tidak bisa seterusnya bergantung pada mereka bukan?"

Kedua bahu Jongjin langsung lunglai mendengarnya, "Tapi tidak secepat ini—"

"Sudahlah, bagaimana aku saja yang menemanimu?" tawar Sungjin yang sudah melangkah mendekat

"Ha?" sudah berapa kali Jongjin terkejut hari ini, secara cepat ia menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu, aku—"

"Jangan menolak! Buka saja pintunya! Aku bisa dimarahi Hyungmu kalau membuat adik kesayangannya tidur terlalu malam!" sanggah Sungjin jengkel

Jongjin merengut—cemberut walau sebelah tangannya tetap memasukkan kunci ke dalam pintu, "Kenapa semua orang memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil sih!"

Sungjin hanya tersenyum. Jongjin yang sudah lelah bekerja dan juga lelah beradu pendapat dengan adik Sungmin itu, memilih membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menggelar kasur tebal di lantai

"Nah kita tidur saja di sini"

Sungjin mengangguk setuju. Kedua pria ini membuka jaket luar mereka sebelum berbaring sambil berbagi satu selimut besar

"Selamat tidur Jongjin" sahut Sungjin memutar tubuhnya ke samping sehingga otomatis Jongjin menoleh kearah yang sama, "Selamat tidur juga…" Jongjin mengatakan itu sambil mengulas senyum tipis

Dan Sungjin pun membalasnya

Perlahan rasa kantuk Jongjin mengambil alih tubuhnya, matanya yang sudah terasa berat itu lambat lambat menutup sempurna

"Ha~" Sungjin menghembuskan napasnya keras keras, "Jonggie…" desahnya rindu sambil memberanikan diri mengelus wajah Jongjin yang tertidur pulas

Sungjin masih terjaga dan tangannya masih menyentuh sepelan mungkin supaya Jongjin tidak terbangun, tapi hasratnya yang selama ini tersembunyi mulai meledak ledak dalam diri Sungjin

Entah ada keberanian darimana, ia memberanikan diri mendekat lalu mengalungkan kedua tangannya di tubuh pulas Jongjin

"Aku mencintaimu Jongjin" perkataan itu seakan meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sungjin, kedua tangannya yang masih memeluk Jongjin makin erat mendekap tubuh di depannya—terlalu erat sampai sampai…

"Ugh" Jongjin yang merasa agak sesak spontan terbangun, kedua matanya terbuka lebar menyaksikan Sungjin yang masih memeluknya, "Sungjin…" gumam Jongjin sepelan mungkin

"EH?" Sontak Sungjin melepaskan tangannya, tubuhnya bersingut menjauh saat menangkap jika Jongjin sepenuhnya sudah sadar, "Aku… tadi itu…" katanya gugup

Jongjin tidak bisa berkata apa apa, ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di balik selimut

.

SRAKK

.

"Aku balik dulu!" kata Sungjin tiba tiba

Jongjin yang tadinya juga diam langsung melongo menyaksikan Sungjin buru buru memungut jaketnya lalu pergi begitu saja keluar dari apartementnya

Bahkan pria itu sampai berlari kecil dan membanting pintu depan tidak sampai 1 menit

"Kenapa dia malah bersikap begitu… apa dia…" pikiran Jongjin jadi melantur kemana mana, jujur dia merasa sangat senang ketika Sungjin memeluknya saat tertidur, tapi kenapa temannya itu malah lari? Apakah tindakannya itu tidak sengaja atau apa?

"Arghh! Sekarang siapa yang bodoh disini!" umpat Jongjin yang mulai tidak bisa tertidur lagi

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sungjin bak menghilang dari peredaran Jongjin.

Adik Sungmin itu tidak pernah mampir ke Mouse Rabbit lagi walaupun Yesung Hyung masih sering kabur kaburan meninggalkan Jongjin kerepotan sendiri membuka café

Tidak, dia tetap tidak datang

Dan jujur itu membuat Jongjin bersedih. Ia jadi sering menjaga kasir jika café sedang ramai hanya untuk melirik café Kona Beans dimana Sungjin sedang melayani para pelanggan

Tapi itupun hanya membuat Jongjin makin sakit hati karena melihat Sungjin bisa tersenyum pada setiap orang, bercengkrama pada setiap tamu, tetapi kenapa Sungjin tidak bisa begitu terhadapnya?

Lagipula Sungjin hanya memeluknya! Seharusnya Jongjin yang harusnya marah! Bukan Sungjin! Lantas kenapa Sungjin malah menjauh seakan akan Jongjin yang salah disini!

"Dasar aneh!" gerutu Jongjin untuk kesekian kali

"Ada apa anak manja?" Yesung yang sudah selesai melayani meja 5, berjalan mendekati adiknya itu di dekat kasir, "Kau kelihatan murung akhir akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak murung!" elak Jongjin sambil mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit pucat

"Tidak murung tapi memasang tampang sedih melulu, ah Hyung tahu!" Yesung menjentikkan jarinya, "Kau kangen sama Sungjin ya? Apa mau Hyung panggilkan?" Yesung sudah mau keluar dari pintu café kalau saja tangan Jongjin tidak menahannya, "Tidak perlu Hyung! Lagian dia yang mulai menjauhiku… mungkin dia tidak mau dekat dekat lagi denganku… aku kan terlalu manja seperti katamu" suara Jongjin makin menghilang disertai wajahnya yang semakin merunduk dalam dalam

Yesung jadi serba salah sendiri, "Apa kau yakin?"

"Hmm" Jongjin mencoba tersenyum seperti biasa—tapi Yesung bisa lihat jika senyuman Jongjing tampak dipaksakan, apalagi itu, adiknya belum pernah sesedih ini selain waktu kedua orangtua mereka meninggal…

Ini sudah keterlaluan!

"Aku mau ke Kona Beans" kata Yesung tegas

"Eh? Hyung! Kau mau ap…a…" Terlambat, Jongjin yang menatap langkah cepat Yesung dapat membayangkan jika Sungjin akan dimarahi habis habisan, "Hyung! Yesung Hyung!" panggilan Jongjin diacuhkannya, "Hyung… aku benar benar tidak apa apa..." suaranya mengecil karena dari kejauhan pun, Jongjin bisa melihat bagaimana Sungjin terkejut melihat Yesung datang lalu menariknya ke belakang kasir

Tepat saat itu Jongjin memalingkan wajah—rasa bersalahnya menumpuk dua kali lipat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan betapa Sungjin akan tambah membencinya sekarang.

"Mengadu pada Hyung?" Jongjin mendengus sebal, "Aku memang anak manja!" katanya menyalahkan diri sendiri

.

.

.

.

**Malam hari**

"Mau Hyung antar?"

Jongjin yang pada saat itu sudah merapikan uang kas, mendongak memandangi Yesung yang tersenyum lebar, "Tapi bukankah selama ini Hyung pulang dengan Sungmin Hyung?" tanyanya bingung

"Hmm tapi Hyung mau pulang dengan adik kesayangan Hyungggg, bagaimana? Mau?"

Jongjin tersenyum lemah, ia maju mendekati Hyungnya sambil berjalan keluar dari café bersamaan, "Tidak perlu, aku bisa—"

"Jongjin, Yesung Hyung" sapa Sungjin entah sejak kapan sudah menghampiri Kim bersaudara dari seberang

"Oh kau" balas Yesung dingin,"Mau apa kemari?"

"Hyung!" tegur Jongjin merasa tidak enak

"Sudahlah Jongjin jangan membelanya, kau punya waktu 5 menit seperti yang kau mohon padaku tadi siang, ingat—hanya 5 menit!" setelah mengatakan Yesung menepuk pundak Sungjin lalu berjalan menjauh ke arah belakang

Jongjin menunggu dengan gugup, apa maksud perkataan Hyungnya tentang tadi siang? Apa Sungjin mau meminta maaf atau hal selain itu?

"Aku…" suara Sungjin berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Jongjin, "Aku mau minta maaf, aku pasti jahat sekali padamu sampai Yesung Hyung memarahiku habis habisan" kata Sungjin mengakui

Jongjin tersenyum tipis, "Tidak apa apa, tapi kalau boleh—aku mau tanya satu hal padamu… kenapa kau langsung menjauhiku? Memangnya aku yang salah malam itu? Kan kau yang duluan memelukku!" ungkap Jongjin mengeluarkan segala perasaannya saat itu, "Apa salahku Sungjin? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Sungjin mengerang. Ia memalingkan wajah melihat tatapan terluka Jongjin, benar kata Yesung Hyung dia memang keterlaluan kemarin itu

"Arghh baiklah! Aku mengaku!" kata Sungjin tidak tahan lagi, "Kami menjebakmu Kim Jongjin!" tambah Sungjin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya—dari arah belakang, trio Yesung, Sungmin dan Ryeowook ternyata masih berdiri disana sambil senyam senyum ngga jelas

"A..APA?" Jongjin tidak menyangka kalimat itu yang keluar, dia sendiri kaget bukan main

"Ya, kami semua menjebakmu—bahkan Yesung Hyung sendiri" Sungjin memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya kearah Yesung yang malah tersenyum sok polos, "Kami sengaja merencanakan kalau Yesung Hyung berpacaran dengan Sungmin Hyung agar mereka bisa mempertemukanmu kepadaku, Yesung Hyung juga selama ini hanya pura pura ke seberang saat pagi hari hanya agar aku punya waktu lebih mengenalmu begitu juga sebaliknya, mengerti?" Sungjin menarik napas panjang, ia tersengal sengal menjelaskan semuanya secara cepat tapi begitu membaca raut wajah Jongjin yang tadinya bingung, terkejut lalu agak marah, Sungjin tahu jika Jongjin mulai paham apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi

"Kaliannn" amarah Jongjin pindah kebelakang Sungjin dimana, Yesung dan Sungmin masih senyam senyum cengengesan seakan minta maaf

"Kami melakukannya karena permintaan Sungjin tahu!" bela Yesung diikuti anggukan setuju Sungmin, "Adikku menyukaimu sudah lama tapi dia sama tidak beraninya dengan seseorang" kata Sungmin sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "Makanya kami berusaha menjodohkan kalian!"

"Jadi…" Jongjin menelan ludah susah payah, "Kencan kalian dimalam hari itu bohongan? Dan selama ini kemesraan kalian itu…" suara Jongjin menghilang

"Yup! Kami hanya bersandiwara!" kompak duo Yemin bertos ria sambil tertawa riang seperti habis memenangkan sesuatu sedangkan di sebelah mereka, Ryeowook hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala

Jongjin makin lemas mendengarnya, apa sebegitu polosnya sampai tidak sadar jika…

"Kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu Kim Jongjin" ungkap Sungjin lagi sambil perlahan lahan berjalan mendekat, "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu semenjak Mouse Rabbit di buka, tapi kau tidak—tidak pernah terbuka pada orang lain, kau hanya melihat Hyungmu.. kau mungkin melihatku, tapi tidak mengenalku dan aku semakin putus asa karena hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan tanpa bisa mendekatimu sekali saja…" Sungjin tersenyum lemah mendengar pengakuannya

Saat Mouse Rabbit dibuka? Bukankah pada saat itu Jongjin dan Yesung memulai hidup baru semenjak kedua orangtua mereka meninggal? Ah, jelas saja Jongjin tidak dekat dengan siapapun, dia butuh waktu untuk semua itu

"Maaf, saat itu adalah saat saat terberatku" kata Jongjin mulai bisa tersenyum lagi

"Aku tahu… aku sudah dengar semua dari Hyungmu" Sungjin meraih sebelah tangan Jongjin lalu menggenggamnya erat namun lembut sama seperti pertama kali, kenapa baru sekarang Jongjin merasakan hangatnya tangan Sungjin, "Kau kira kenapa dia memarahiku habis habisan tadi siang? Karena akulah—akulah yang membuatmu jadi bersedih lagi"

"Bagaimana aku tidak bersedih! Kau menjauhiku tiba tiba!" sergah Jongjin agak kesal karena sudah hampir seminggu Sungjin mengacuhkannya

"Aku kira kau yah…jijik kepadaku… ingat? Kau pernah berteriak pas tahu Yesung dan Sungmin berpacaran karena menurutmu…"

"Ow" Jongjin jelas mengingat kejadian waktu itu, "Aku tahu ini tidak biasa—tapi aku belum bilang tidak… tapi kau sudah menjauh… kau tidak tahu rasanya…"

.

GREPP

.

Kembali, kedua lengan Sungjin menarik tubuh Jongjin mendekat lalu mendekapnya erat erat—menenggelamkan kata kata terluka Jongjin.

Dalam pelukan itu, Sungjin berusaha memasukkan semuanya—rasa penyesalannya, rasa cintanya dan tingkah bodohnya kemarin itu

"Aku benar benar minta maaf" bisik Sungjin tepat ditelinga Jongjin

"Aku juga… hahahaha, aku benar benar mudah ditipu kalian ya" Jongjin melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongak—menatap wajah tampan Sungjin sambil memberikan senyum terbaiknya

"Ada hal tertinggal yang harus kau katakan padaku?" goda Jongjin seraya tertawa senang melihat untuk pertama kalinya Sungjin terlihat salah tingkah

"Hmm, boleh—tapi mumpung ada penonton di sini" sindir Sungjin pada trip YeminWook di belakang, "Bagaimana jika kita ngobrol hal itu sambil pulang?" tawarnya

"Boleh juga" Jongjin menarik tangan Sungmin lalu mengaitkan jemari mereka satu sama lain, "Hyung kami pulang dulu ya?"

"Ya! Sungjin! Awas kau macam macam pada adikku! Meski kalian sudah resmi jadianpun! Aku tidak mau adik polosku kau apa apakan!" titah Yesung mulai bersikap protektif

Sungjin tertawa saja sementara Jongjin memutar kedua bola matanya, "Memangnya Hyung tidak mau pulang?" tanyanya bingung, "Hyung kan sudah tidak perlu bersandiwara lagi untuk mengantarkan Sungmin hyung pulang?"

"Hahaha kata siapa aku mau pergi dengan Sungmin?" Secara mengejutkan—paling tidak mengejutkan buat Jongjin, Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowok mendekat lalu memeluknya dari samping, "Hyung tuh jadiannya dengan Ryeowook kau tahu? Makanya pas kami mau bersandiwara, aku dan Sungmin meminta ijinnya dahulu"

Ryeowook yang dasarnya memang pemalu hanya bisa tersenyum canggung karena baru kali ini dia bisa berinteraksi langsung dengan Jongjin

"Halo kakak ipar ^^" sapa Jongjin hangat, "Sudah kuduga Hyung memang menyukainya! Aku sudah pernah mengatakan itu pada Sungjin" Jongjin meninju pelan lengan kekasihnya, "Tapi dia hanya tertawa tidak jelas"

"Hahaha" Sungjin, Sungmin dan Ryeowook tertawa saja mendengar ucapan polos Jongjin

"Baiklah sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik kalian pulang!" potong seseorang yang membuat tawa ketiga orang itu menghilang

"Dia itu… bukankah…" Jongjin shock melihat kedatangan orang lain yang tampak bersembunyi pada kegelapan malam

"Ingat aku pernah bilang tentang eksekutif muda yang sering yang café kami?" bisik Sungjin yang di jawab anggukan oleh Jongjin, "Dia itu sebenarnya menyukai Hyungku makanya rencana jebakan ini ditujukan bukan hanya untukmu, tapi juga untuknya… dan seperti yang bisa kau lihat, rencana kami sukses berat…" Sungjin mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan seringai lebar karena begitu Jongjin menoleh dia bisa lihat bagaimana pria asing itu mendekati Sungmin lalu tanpa basa basi menarik tangan Sungmin dalam genggamannya

"Apa lihat lihat?" tantang pria itu jutek begitu mendapati 2Jin dan Yewook melirik kearahnya terus

"Ah tidak" kata keempat orang itu kompak menggeleng

"Jangan sinis begitu Kyuhyun! Kau ini!" Sungmin menepuk jidatnya lalu melemparkan pandangan kepada yang lain, "Baiklah kita berpisah disini… aku punya kencan dengannya!" seru Sungmin senang, pipinya merona merah

"Aku juga!" kata Yewook sambil mengangkat tangan mereka berdua

"Kami juga!" sahut Sungjin menarik tangan Jongjin keatas, "Baiklah kita pisah di sini ya? Sampai besok, Ryeowook Hyung, Yesung Hyung—adikmu akan kembali utuh, aku janji dan juga Sungmin Hyung… Kyuhyun Hyung, kumohon jangan culik Sungmin Hyung lagi, besok kami masih harus membuka café!"

Pria yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu hanya bisa menaikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak janji" katanya acuh

"Ya!"

"Eh memangnya dia pernah menculik kakakmu?" tanya Jongjin yang belum tahu apa apa tentang kejadian belakangan ini—maklum aja dia kan sibuk berdujam ria pasca aksi diam diam-an si Sungjin

"Pernah sekali" jawab Sungjin menahan kesal

"Hahahaha, sudahlah itu urusan mereka Sungjin, ayolah kita pergi saja" kata Yesung menengahi

Sungjin menyerah, ia melambaikan tangan kepada kedua pasangan yang lain sebelum menarik Jongjin menjauh ke arah belakang

Sementara itu, Yewook menyebrang ke sebelah utara dan pasangan Kyumin pergi ke arah selatan di mana mobil Kyuhyun di parkiran

Ketiganya menikmati kencan berbeda dengan perasaan yang sama—perasaan yang penuh rasa cinta

.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**HUTANG GW LUNASSSSSSSSSSS huaaaaaaaaaa *nangis sembah sujud*  
**

**Jujur, buat gw yang notabene ELF dan ngga pernah nulis diluar SJ, sangatlah susah membuat pairing ini.**

**Tapi karena permintaan seseorang... ehem... si Kejedot Tembok... jadi mohon banget bagi yg punya nama untuk review panjanggggggg bangetttttttt**

**Hahahaha *Sebas gila***

**Oh ya, ada yang mau side story si Kyuhyun yang kemakan jebakan batmannya trio YeWookJin? hahahaha kalau mau silahkan komen FF ini setelah itu request di bawahnya ^^**

**Akhir kata, mohon tinggalkan review, bashingan atau flame juga ga masalah ^^ karena saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati**

**Thanks ya ^^**

**-Sebastian Mamoru-**


	2. Kyuhyun Ver

**TRAP-{Kyuhyun Ver}**

.

.

.

* * *

**_Lawan dari racun adalah Cinta_**

**_{Random dari Sebas gila}_**

* * *

.

.

"Ah hari yang melelahkan" gumam seorang pria tinggi yang kini melangkah santai di pinggir kota Seoul

Bertepatan dengan jam makan siang kantor, Pria itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum sepasang matanya menangkap sebuah café yang baru buka di seberang jalan

"Café Kona Beans" ejanya membaca papan nama café itu, ia mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba" katanya melangkah pasti

.

Di sisi lain~

.

Di dalam café itu tampak seorang pria manis yang kelabakan saat membalikkan papan 'Close' menjadi 'Open', pasalnya café mereka yang telat buka membuat para pelanggan malah singgah ke café seberang yang bernama Mouse Rabbit

Memang sih cita rasa kopi kedua café sangat berbeda, tapi tetap saja… Pria itu kesal melihat cafenya sangatlah sepi saat ini

"Semua salah Sungjin!" gerutu pria itu sambil menghentakkan kaki, "Bukannya membantuku! Dia malah sengaja pergi kesebelah melulu! Dasar pria kasmaran!" makinya kesal, "Memangnya dia tidak lihat kalau café mau buka? Bagaimana kalau ada pelanggan yang datang! Aku kan—"

.

KRINGG

.

"Eh?" Pria manis itu menoleh horor menatap pintu depan

Sebuah kepala tersembul mengintip ke dalam, "Anda buka kan?" tanya pria yang datang itu memandang heran ke dalam café

Sepi…

"Eh iya Tuan, silahkan masuk!" sapa pria itu buru buru menyodorkan menu ketika sang tamu mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela

"Kopi hitam saja satu" katanya tanpa melirik ke buku menu

"Ha? Ah baiklah" jawab sang pelayan sambil membalikkan badan dengan perasaan merana, "Sungjinnn! Dimana kau?!" geramnya marah

Ia mengambil handphone di sakunya lalu menelepon pelan di balik meja kasir

.

Tutttt

.

"Sungmin hyung?" sapa suara dari sebrang

"Sungmin hyung kepalamu! Dimana kau sekarang!" desis pria bernama Sungmin itu kesal, "Gara gara kau kita baru buka! Dan kau tahu sekarang ada tamu!" pekik Sungmin gelagapan sendiri sambil mengintip sosok pria yang masih menatap keluar jendela, "Cepat kemari!"

"Tapi Hyung—"

"Cepat kubilang!" kata Sungmin murka

"Hmm?" Tamu itu menoleh—terganggu dengan kasak kasuk Sungmin di belakang kasir, ingat situasi sepi seperti sekarang membuatnya bisa menangkap bunyi mencurigakan, "Pelayan, dimana pesananku!" tanyanya ketus

"Ah maaf Tuan, sebentar lagi!" Sungmin menutup teleponnya frustasi, pasalnya dia itu… ah bagaimana mengatakannya ya

"Baiklah Sungmin! Kau pasti bisa! Dia kan hanya minta kopi hitam saja!" kata Sungmin menghibur dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat mesin pembuat kopi sambil mengigit bibir—ragu

"Ngg… ini… terus pencet ini… lalu…" Kedua mata Sungmin menjelajah mengamati berbagai tombol dan ramuan kopi yang hanya Tuhan dan Sungjin tahu apa kegunaannya

"Selesai!" Sungmin mengangkat bangga gelas berisi kopi hitam lalu menaruhnya di nampan, senyumnya masih merekah ketika menaruh gelas itu di depan pelanggannya

"Silahkan di nikmati" sapa Sungmin tersenyum manis

"Hmm" Pria itu refleks mengambil gagang cangkir lalu mendekatkannya ke bibir dan…

"HOEKKK!" Pria itu membelalakkan matanya lebar sambil tanpa sengaja memuncratkan cairan kopi dari mulutnya

Sungmin yang baru beberapa langkah melangkah dari situ, membalikkan tubuh ngeri, "Mati aku…" katanya meringis takut, benar saja tamunya itu mendongak—dan tatapan tajam dia layangkan lurus kepada Sungmin

"PELAYAN!" Teriak pria itu amat marah

"Ma..maaf Tuan! Saya benar benar tidak sengaja…" kata Sungmin terbata bata sambil ikut membereskan kemeja putih tamunya dengan saputangan pribadinya langsung, "Ini.. saya…. Saya sebenarnya…" Saking ketakutannya Sungmin sampai kehilangan kata kata

"Apa saya saya? Kau tahu rasa kopimu seperti apa ha?!" gertak Tamunya terus menyeka bibir mulutnya sambil merunduk—membiarkan tangan Sungmin membersihkan kemeja, "Rasanya seperti samp—ah…" Pria itu tertegun, kedua matanya melebar menangkap sorot bersalah Sungmin yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya

"Maaf Tuan" pinta Sungmin melayangkan tatapan polosnya sehingga pria itu sampai tertegun begitu saja sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali

"Maaf…" Sungmin merunduk—mengira pria di depannya begitu marah sampai terdiam lama

Pria itu tidak peduli dengan ucapan maaf Sungmin. Kedua matanya yang penuh amarah perlahan mencair, "Tidak perlu minta maaf terus" katanya singkat sambil memberi jarak di antara mereka

"Tapi Tuan… berapa harga kemejanya? Akan saya ganti, benar! Ini karena adik saya… saya memang tidak bisa membuat kopi tapi adik saya sangat ahli Tuan! Sungguh! Namun karena dia pergi entah kemana—"

"Ssst" Kyuhyun memberi isyarat dengan sebelah tangannya, "Sudah kubilang tidak apa apa" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis

"Benar?" tanya Sungmin masih separuh takut dan separuh cemas, bagaimana kalau pria ini menyebarkan berita kalau cafenya punya citarasa buruk? Oh mereka bisa bangkrut!

"Benar" Kali ini pria itu mengangguk santai, sikap ganasnya berubah rileks sambil sesekali menyeka noda kopi di kemejanya

"Ah biar saya saja Tuan" kata Sungmin memberanikan diri mengambil alih saputangan dari tangan tamunya, "Pa..paling tidak biarkan saya yang membersihkannya" tambahnya sambil merundukkan kepala—ia agak malu mendapati tamunya itu malah terus menerus menatapnya

"Kalau kau mau" jawab pria itu belum melepaskan matanya dari Sungmin, siapa sangka—nasib sialnya ketumpahan kopi malah membawa berkah?

"Siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu setelah lama mereka terdiam dalam sikap berdiri, tangan Sungmin langsung berhenti, "Lee Sungmin tuan…" jawab Sungmin pelan—masih terus berusaha membersihkan kemeja tamunya

"Jangan panggil tuan" sanggah pria itu kurang nyaman, "Panggil saja Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Eh?" Sungmin otomatis mendongak, mana dia tahu jika pria itu masih setia menatapnya dan ketika kepalanya terangkat—tatapan mata teduh Kyuhyun membuatnya terperangkap…

Atau sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang terperangkap dalam jerat mata Lee Sungmin?

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hyung! Siapa yang menyuruhmu membuat pesanan! Kan sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyentuh mesin pembuat kopi sampai kita merekrut pegawai!" tegur Lee Sungjin—adik Sungmin tepat ketika tamunya bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu sudah pulang

Sungmin langsung menatap sengit adiknya itu, "Hei kau tidak sadar kau yang salah! Kenapa kau tidak datang pas aku menelepon?" serangnya balik

Sungjin bergerak gelisah, "A…aku sibuk membantu Yesung Hyung"

"Alasan!" bantah Sungmin, "Membantu Yesung hyung apa adiknya?" sindir Sungmin masih kesal karena Sungjin menyalahkan dirinya padahal adiknya itu malah asyik di café sebelah

"Iya iya! Aku bersalah!" kata Sungjin mengaku dosa, "Tapi janji! Pokoknya Hyung tidak boleh menyentuh kopi lagi mengerti? Ingat terakhir kali kita memberikan hasil racikan kopi hyung ke tetangga sebelah apartement dan apa yang terjadi?"

"Tetangga kita masuk di rumah sakit 2 minggu" jawab Sungmin suaranya makin memelan, "Tapi aku kan di situnya tidak sengaja mencampurkan obat nyeri tulang!" belanya tidak terima di anggap sebagai pembawa sial setiap kali membuat kopi

Ya, itulah rahasia terbesar seorang Lee Sungmin. Punya café coffee tapi sendirinya tidak pandai membuat kopi. Jangan ditanya kenapa. Kalau kata Sungjin sih itu udah takdir Sungmin hyung ngga jodoh sama mesin pembuat kopi

"Pokoknya hyung jauh jauh dari dapur! Jadi kasir aja Hyung sudah cukup!" kata Sungjin mendorong tubuh hyungnya ke belakang meja kasir, "Dan aku sudah meminta rekomendasi dari Yesung hyung untuk masalah pegawai" Sungjin terdiam sejenak, "Kita bisa merekrut kekasihnya, Ryeowook Hyung"

"Ha?" Sungmin yang sedang duduk—terbelalak kaget, "Yesung hyung udah punya pacar?"

Sungjin mengangguk cepat

"Haaa~ asyiknya punya pacar" ujar Sungmin—kedua bahunya langsung melemas, "Aku juga mau punya!" rajuknya sambil matanya menerawang jauh

"Makanya bikin kopi dulu yang benar hyung! Aishhh, aku berani taruhan Hyung siapapun tidak akan ada bisa tahan dengan kopi buatanmu!" ejek Sungjin

Sungmin menoleh ke samping, melempar tatapan tajam, "Aku pasti bisa membuat kopi! Liat saja nanti Sungjin!"

"Baik!" jawab Sungjin seakan menerima tantangan Sungmin, "Kita liat saja orang bodoh mana yang mau kopi buatanmu hyung, yah asal" Sungjin terdiam sejenak, "Dia tidak mati duluan hyung" kata Sungjin tertawa pelan

"Mati?" Sungmin mengeja penuh amarah, "Kau?! Aishhh" Ia kesal tapi bisa apa? Ucapan Sungjin ada benarnya

"Lebih baik aku belajar dulu sebelum memikirkan masalah kekasih" kata Sungmin menganggukkan kepala

.

.

.

.

.

KRINGGG

.

"Selamat datang" sapa Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Sungjin siang itu. Ya, Ryeowook sudah masuk beberapa hari ini dan berkat dia Sungjin tidak kerepotan lagi membuat semua pesanan seorang diri karena sudah barang tentu Sungmin tidak bisa diandalkan (Lebih tepatnya berbahaya untuk di biarkan membuat kopi)

"Ah dia" Sungmin terkesiap di ikuti tatapan ingin tahu dari Sungjin dan Ryeowook

"Dia siapa?" serempak Ryeowook dan Sungjin bertanya, Sungjin malah belum memberikan buku menu karena penasaran

"Dia pelanggan yang pernah kubuatkan kopi waktu itu Sungjin" Sungmin mengaku sambil malu malu

"Mwo!" Sungjin menoleh takjub ke arah Kyuhyun yang sekarang duduk bersilang kaki sambil menghadap ke jendela, "Dia masih hidup… ajaib…" bisik Sungjin kagum

"Kau!" Sungmin memukul pelan bahu Sungjin, "Sudah sana berikan dia pesanan, semoga dia tidak mengingat masalah waktu itu" Sungmin mengigit bibir—cemas.

Ryeowook yang sudah tahu keburukan Sungmin dalam mengolah kopi hanya bisa terdiam

Mereka berdua menunggu ketika Sungjin memberikan menu sambil berbincang sedikit dengan Kyuhyun

"Mereka berbicara apa?" bisik Ryeowook saat melihat Kyuhyun berbicara panjang sementara raut muka Sungjin berubah terkejut

"Entahlah" jawab Sungmin mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tapi… kok mereka ngeliat ke arah kita ya Wookie?" Sungmin menoleh—meminta jawaban tapi malah Ryeowook melongo lebar, "Sungmin hyung! Pria itu menunjukmu!" Ryeowook meremas lengan Sungmin kencang, "Jangan bilang dia minta ganti rugi! Aduh gimana nih Hyung!" katanya panik

"Masa sih?" Sungmin ikutan gelagapan pasalnya si Sungjin kembali dengan muka berduka, adiknya itu menelan ludah beberapa kali sebelum berkata

"Sungmin hyung…"

"Ya?" Sungmin menguatkan hati—ekor matanya menangkap Kyuhyun yang menopang dagu sambil menatapnya ke arahnya lekat lekat

Tatapan Sungjin masih tampak hampa, "Pria itu… Hyung… pria itu minta kopi buatanmu…" ucap Sungjin susah payah

"MWO!" Sungmin dan Ryeowook kompak berteriak, untung café yang sedang ramai menyamarkan suara histeris mereka

"Aku juga kaget Hyung!" gumam Sungjin cepat, "Pas aku bertanya dia mau pesan apa, dia bilang mau dibuatkan kopi hitam seperti kemarin, tapi ingin kau yang membuatnya!" tunjuk Sungjin sama seperti yang di lakukan Kyuhyun tadi

"Kenapa kau tidak melarangnya!" pekik Sungmin mulai panik sendiri

"Mana bisa! Dia yang mau!" debat Sungjin ngotot, "Hyung tahu aku sampai bilang kalau kau tidak pandai membuat kopi tapi dia tidak mau tahu! Dia ingin kau yang membuatnya! Sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya kita bicara… ayo akan kuajarkan cara membuatnya!" dengan lelah, Sungjin menarik lengan Sungmin hingga kebelakang mesin kopi

"Kau hanya tinggal memencet ini lalu ini dan tada~ kopi hitam miliknya sudah siap" kata Sungjin tetap mengawasi dari belakang

"Baik" Sungmin mengikuti kata Sungjin baik baik. Dia mengambil cangkir, memencet urutan seperti perintah Sungjin.

Perlahan lahan kopi panas keluar perlahan

"Bagus" Sungjin mengangguk puas, "Nah sekarang kau bisa memberikannya…"

.

BRUKK

.

Sungmin yang baru mau mengangkat cangkir tak sengaja menyenggol botol merica dengan lengannya

"Eh… yaaa!" Sungmin mendadak memekik keras membuat Sungjin yang sudah jalan keluar jadi berbalik, "Ada ap—EHHHH?" Sungjin memasang tampang cengonya begitu menatap nanar cangkir kopi yang di bawa Sungmin ketumpahan merica, garam, gula, bubuk cabe, kemiri racik dan setumpuk bahan dapur lainnya

"Kok bisa…" desah Sungjin menatap antara kasian sama marah ke arah Hyungnya itu

"Entahlah" Sungmin sebisa mungkin mengangkat gelas yang udah ga jelas rasanya kayak apa, "Aku tadi hanya menyenggol satu tapi tiba tiba semuanya jatuh dan tumpah ke dalam kopi heheehehe" cengirnya lebar tapi Sungjin diam saja. Marah sebetulnya memiliki Hyung seceroboh itu

"Akan kubuat ulang" kata Sungmin mengambil keputusan mau balik lagi namun tepat saat itu Ryeowook tergopoh gopoh masuk ke dalam dapur, "Kalian sedang apa? Lama sekali! Tamu itu marah minta kopinya!" tegur Ryeowook

"Tapi ini" ," Tapi Sungmin Hyung" kata Sungjin dan Sungmin tumpang tindih

"Ah ini kopinya—aku bawa ke depan ya" Kedua kakak beradik itu memandang horor tangan Ryeowook yang mengangkat cangkir dari tangan Sungmin

"Ryeowook jangan!" Sungmin mau menarik apron Ryeowook dari belakang tapi sayang pegawainya itu keburu melangkah mendekati meja Kyuhyun

"Akhirnya" desis Kyuhyun kesal

"Maafkan kami Tuan" ucap Ryeowook seramah mungkin

Kyuhyun mendelik sebentar, tangan pucatnya mau mengangkat cangkir mendekati bibirnya ketika…

"Jangan minum!" pekik Sungmin masa bodoh kalau seisi café sudah melirik kearahnya sekarang, "Jangan kumohon jangan… saya buatkan yang baru!" pinta Sungmin hendak menarik cangkir itu lagi namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu menariknya menjauh

"Tidak usah aku buru buru, mau meeting sebentar lagi" ujar Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mahalnya

"Tapi…" suara Sungmin melemah, matanya melirik kebelakang dengan rasa takut karena Sungjin sudah melotot tajam seolah memberi isyarat, 'Kalau pelanggan kita sampai ada yang meninggal, kau harus tanggung jawab Hyung!'

Kyuhyun menyesap pelan kopi dari cangkir sambil ekor matanya menangkap Sungmin yang masih berdiri gelisah.

Kyuhyun terus memandangnya sampai tidak sadar jika satu gelas itu hampir habis di minumnya

"Hmm lumayan" puji Kyuhyun sambil meletakkan beberapa lembar uang won dari dompetnya, "Ambil sisanya untukmu… terima kasih" Pria tinggi itu memberanikan diri menepuk halus pundak Sungmin sambil berlalu keluar dari café itu

Sungjin, Ryeowook bahkan tak terkecuali Sungmin terdiam seribu bahasa melihat kejadian barusan

Sebelum akhirnya

"Tidak mungkin!" pekik mereka bertiga bersamaan

.

.

.

* * *

.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Yesung yang saat itu berada di café Kona Beans sehabis menutup tokonya sendiri

"Aku juga tadinya bersikap sepertimu tapi setelah melihat gelas itu bersih…" Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya—masih tidak percaya

"Tapi kopi buatan Sungmin itu kan berbahaya" Yesung masih memandang ngeri membayangkannya, "Kenapa kalian membiarkan kopi itu sampai ke tangan pelanggan!"

"Ya Hyung! Berhenti membuatku seperti penjahat!" rajuk Sungmin mukanya sudah merah padam dari tadi, "Aku memang tidak bisa membuat kopi enak! Tapi bukan berarti kopiku tidak layak minum kok"

"MEMANG TIDAK LAYAK MINUm!" Sanggah Sungjin, Ryeowook dan Yesung secara sadis membuat Sungmin makin merunduk—mati matian menyembunyikan muka malunya

"Aku masih ingat… hari hari neraka itu…." Sungjin mulai berlebai ria setiap kali mengingat momen di mana pertama kali Sungmin membuatkan kopi untuknya, "Perut mulas, mimpi buruk, kaki kram… nilai jelek…"

"Ya! Aku bukan pembawa sial!" tolak Sungmin mulai kesal, "Lagian mungkin saja perpaduan antara semua bahan bahan dapur dan kopi ternyata memang betulan enak!" kata Sungmin ngaco memberikan teori

Trio Sungjin, Ryeowook dan Yesung menatap Sungmin jengah

"Mana mungkin enak!" kata Ryeowook to the point

"Kami bisa sakit Hyung meminum cairan itu!" kalau ini kata Sungjin yang emang dasarnya sadis

"Hyung masih sayang nyawa Sungmin" bela Yesung sambil tersenyum kecut

"Ayolahhhh~ kalau kopi buatanku separah itu, tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun-shi masih bisa hidup meminumnya! Sebentar!" Dengan senyum berseri seri Sungmin pergi ke dapur—membuat entah apa hanya Tuhan yang tahu, tapi setibanya ia di meja depan, Sungmin memberikan segelas kopi hitam di tengah ketiga orang itu

"Coba sesendok saja kopi ini" kata Sungmin pede, "Kalau kalian masih kenapa kenapa berarti memang salahku, tapi kalau tidak…." Ia menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya, "Berarti aku masih bisa meracik kopi!"

Ryeowook ngelirik Yesung—minta kode sedangkan Yesung melirik Sungjin—minta tolong

"Ngg…." Ryeowook ragu ragu mengambil sendok dari pinggir cangkir

"Coba aja" pinta Sungmin memasang senyum terbaiknya—membuat ketiga orang ini mengalah, mencoba satu teguk demi satu teguk

"Gimana? Enak kan?" tanya Sungmin sumringah

.

.

.

NGUING NGUING NGUING

.

.

"Minggir ambulans mau lewat! Beri jalan!" kata petugas selesai mengangkat tiga korban dari seberang jalan seoul, tepatnya di sebuah café terkenal

Jongjin yang baru datang dari apartemennya langsung mencecar petugas dengan khawatir, "Hyung saya kenapa pak?" tanyanya terus meminta penjelasan pada siapapun juga

"Tidak tahu, tapi saya menemukan cangkir ini di atas meja, mungkin bisa di jadikan barang bukti" kata petugas yang lain sambil menuang cairan itu dari cangkir, "Sepertinya ada zat berbahaya di dalamnya, makanya mereka bertiga keracunan" jelasnya

"UHUK" Sungmin terbatuk tanpa sengaja di depan café

"Eh Hyung? Kau tidak apa apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Hyungku?" cecar Jongjin cemas

Sungmin makin tidak enak sendiri, "Tidak apa apa" jawabnya kelewat cepat dan mencurigakan, "Hyungmu, Ryeogi dan Sungjin akan baik baik saja kok"

"Begitu?" Jongjin tidak bisa menanyai Sungmin lebih lanjut karena petugas meminta mereka berdua untuk ikut masuk ke dalam mobil

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Eh tutup?" Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnya membaca pengumuman di depan café Kona Beans

.

**'_Tutup untuk seminggu. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya'_**

**.**

"Hmm, padahal aku butuh refreshing" desah Kyuhyun kecewa, memang sih sekarang jamnya makan siang, tapi rasa lapar Kyuhyun sudah hilang—ia yang kesal gara gara pengumuman tadi malah kembali ke kantor dengan perasaan marah

Ia berteriak pada semua pegawainya di kantor dan menyuruh mereka bekerja dua kali lebih keras.

Sebenarnya hal ini biasa saja bagi para pegawai yang tahu watak boss mereka satu ini memanglah keras.

Tapi bukankah belakangan ini sikap bos Kyuhyun agak berubah? Pegawai wanita bukannya tidak tahu itu. Seorang tiran seperti Cho Kyuhyun sudah beberapa hari ini bisa bersikap sopan dan lebih sabar pada pegawai, awalnya mereka juga tidak percaya tapi sikap Kyuhyun makin membaik sehingga membuat para pegawai menjadi senang dengan suasana kerja yang mendukung

Namun mana di sangka jika hanya gara gara satu café tutup, Kyuhyun sampai uring uringan sepanjang hari

Apa karena café tidak buka atau jangan jangan…

.

.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh membiarkan Sungmin hyung dekat dekat dengan mesin kopi!" putus Sungjin mutlak

"Setuju!" balas Yesung hyung yang pagi itu mampir sebentar sebelum membuka café dan juga Ryeowook yang masih lemas setelah pulang dari rumah sakit

Mereka bertiga sudah pulang dari rumah sakit pasca meminum kopi berbahaya milik Lee Sungmin, jangan di tanya gimana wajah Sungmin pas dokter menekankan berulang kali supaya hati hati jangan meminum 'cairan itu lagi' yang artinya jangan pernah meminum kopi Sungmin lagi kalau tidak mau masuk rumah sakit

"Maaf…" gumam Sungmin yang duduk agak menjauh karena ketiga orang itu masih mendelik marah ke arahnya, "Aku benar benar tidak sengaja! Sumpah!" Sungmin mengangkat tanda damai dengan jarinya—ke atas

"Tidak sengaja tapi mematikan" Sungjin memutar bola matanya, "Pokoknya Hyung tidak boleh lagi membuat kopi apapun yang terjadi—"

.

KRINGGG

.

"EH?" Empat pasang mata itu menatap pintu café yang terbuka

"Maaf? Apa café sudah buka? Aku melihat dari mobilku, kalian sudah kembali" tanya pria itu yang sontak membangkitkan rasa amarah juga heran dari ketiga orang ini terkecuali Sungmin

'_Kenapa pria ini bisa kebal minum kopi buatan Sungmin!'_ kira kira itulah pikiran ketiga orang Yeowookjin ketika sosok Kyuhyun muncul di hadapan mereka

"Ng kami belum buka" jawab Sungmin setelah melihat jika Sungjin masih berdiam diri, "Mungkin tuan bisa datang nanti siang…."

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun…" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis sambil berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di tempat favoritnya, "Siang ini aku sibuk, jadi bisakah aku pesan satu kopi saja, seperti biasa?" katanya menatap Sungmin lekat lekat

"Eh?" Sungmin melongo lebar, "Tapi Kyuhyun-shi kopi buatanku…" suara Sungmin terdengar frustasi

"Tidak apa apa" balas Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat telapak tangannya, "Buatkan saja—akan kuminum"

Sungmin mengerang kalah, ia tadinya mau minta dukungan pada tiga orang itu—tapi yah, Yeowook dan adiknya malah asyik menonton mereka, entah berpikir apa

Yang pasti untuk kali ini Sungmin berusaha sekuat tenaga, jangan sampai salah masukkan bahan Sungmin, jangan sampai… eh? Ini bukannya mentega ya? Kok bisa ketuang?! Aishhh

Sungmin panik sendiri, nah loh! Kemarin bahan dapur, sekarang mentega! Oh kenapa tidak cokelat sekalian! Eh kecampur juga? Sungmin bodoh!

"Oh my God" gumam Sungmin menatap horor cangkir kopinya kali ini

Tapi sekali ini, Sungmin merasa penasaran—ia memberanikan diri datang ke depan, memberikan Kyuhyun cangkir kopi yang isinya entah kayak apa dengan harapan kali ini Kyuhyun pasti muntah! Iya, seperti pertama kali!

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyuhyun mengangkat gelasnya ke atas—dari seberang, sosok Yeowookjin masih asyik menonton Kyuhyun secara seksama sampai sampai mereka tidak melihat Jongjin yang kerepotan membersihkan Mouse Rabbit sendirian

'Pasti dia bakalan pingsan!' tebak Yewookjin dalam hati

Namun…

.

Glek, Glek, Glek

.

"Hmm" Kyuhyun menurunkan cangkirnya yang telah kosong lalu menyeka sebentar bibirnya sebelum mendongak memandang Sungmin di depannya, "Terima kasih kopi buatanmu enak seperti biasanya"

"EH?" Trio YewookJin kompak berteriak heran

Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah mereka namun cepat kembali menatap Sungmin yang memasang tampang shock setengah mati

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

'Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!' teriak batin Sungmin, namun ia hanya bisa menggeleng lemah di depan Kyuhyun, "Tuan tidak sakit perut? Mual mual? Atau mau muntah?" desak Sungmin beneran ngga percaya ada orang bisa tahan sama kopi buatannya

"Tsk, sudah kubilang panggil namaku saja" balas Kyuhyun sedikit tidak suka

"Eh iya.. Kyuhyun-shi" ulang Sungmin tersenyum canggung

Melihat itu Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum sebelum berdiri dan seperti biasa—ia menaruh beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, "Terima kasih untuk kopinya, aku pergi dulu" katanya berjalan melewati Sungmin, "Sama sama" jawab Sungmin pelan

Semua pasang mata menghantar sosok Kyuhyun hingga keluar café.

.

KRINGG

.

Saat pintu café tertutup lembut, sontak Yesung, Ryeowook dan Sungjin berhamburan mendekati meja bekas Kyuhyun duduk lalu mengangkat cangkir di atas sana

"Bersih… tanpa bekas…" bisik Sungjin parau

"Ini ajaib…" Ryeowook ikut berkomentar, "Dia bahkan tidak sedikitpun terlihat sekarat…"

"Semoga saja dia tidak kenapa kenapa sampai kantornya…" desah Yesung geleng geleng kepala

"Ya! Jangan berbicara buruk terus" Sungmin cemberut sambil menekukkan wajahnya, "Seakan akan aku ini pembunuh bayaran" rajuk Sungmin memasang tampang imutnya

"Kopimu yang membunuh hyung—Sungmin" koreksi Yewook bersamaan

Sungmin makin merengut di tempatnya

"Tapi…" Sungjin masih mengamati cangkir itu, "Kalau pria ini sampai bisa tahan meminum kopi buatanmu hyung… tidak salah, aku berani jamin seratus persen…" Kali ini Sungjin memandang lurus Sungmin sambil menyeringai, "Pria ini pasti suka padamu"

"Ha? Masa?" Ryeowook tambah terkejut namun dengan cepat raut wajahnya berubah paham, "Ah iya! Pasti begitu! Aku yakin juga! Dia bisa menahan rasa aneh kopimu karena… cinta…" ungkap Ryeowook lebay, matanya berbinar binar memandang Sungmin yang memasang tampang 'Kalian yakin?'

"Bisa jadi" kali ini Yesung yang berbicara, "Beneran Sungmin kopimu itu… no comment… kami saja sampai masuk rumah sakit! Tapi dia…" Kepala Yesung menggeleng tidak percaya

"Suka?" ulang Sungmin masih ragu, masa iya pria itu suka padanya.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sungmin menatap cangkir di tangan Sungjin, wajah ceria Ryeowook dan tatapan menilai Yesung, mau tidak mau—untuk pertama kali Sungmin merasa kehangatan menjalar dalam tubuhnya. Dadanya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Siapa tadi nama pria itu Hyung?" tanya Sungjin tiba tiba

"Kyuhyun" jawab Sungmin segera, "Cho Kyuhyun" sambungnya diiringi rona merah menghiasi wajah Sungmin

.

.

.

.

.

Semenjak itu, sosok Cho Kyuhyun selalu datang dua kali sehari—udah kayak kebiasaan aja. Dia akan datang sebelum masuk kantor dan pada jam makan siang. Sebetulnya Kona Beans belum buka sepagi itu ketika Kyuhyun datang, tapi karena dia pelanggan tetap maka Sungjin membolehkannya masuk

Dan seperti yang bisa di tebak, dia hanya akan meminum kopi buatan Sungmin. Tidak yang lain! Pernah sekali Sungmin pergi belanja ketika Kyuhyun datang namun pria itu malah menolak tawaran Sungjin yang mau meracik kopi dan merelakan 1 jam berharganya hanya untuk menunggu Sungmin balik ke Kona Beans

Seorang perfeksionis seperti Cho Kyuhyun mau memotong jam kerjanya? Kalau kau berkata begitu kepada para pegawainya pasti mereka tertawa keras sambil berkata tidak mungkin!

Namun lihat pengecualian ini?

Sungjin dan Ryeowook yang pagi itu melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk tenang, makin yakin dengan teori mereka

"Dia pasti jatuh cinta pada Sungmin hyung" bisik Sungjin ngerumpi di balik kasir dengan Ryeowook, maklum pagi itu memang café masih tutup terkecuali untuk Kyuhyun

"100% tergila gila" kata Ryeowook yakin, "Ingat kemarin Sungjin? Sungmin hyung lagi lagi tidak sengaja memasukkan obat maag-ku dan juga tablet penambah darah miliknya ke kopi Kyuhyun dan pria itu tidak merasakan apa apa… aigooo…"

"Tapi kenapa dia tidak mendekati Hyung?" Sungjin menoleh ke samping, "Aku pernah sekali mengintrogasi Sungmin hyung tentang pria itu tapi hyung tidak tahu apa apa kecuali namanya, bukankah itu aneh?"

Ryeowook mengedikkan kedua bahunya, "Entahlah—mungkin dia pemalu?" tebaknya

.

KRINGGG

.

"Aku pulang!" sapa Sungmin masuk tergesa gesa, "Ah Kyuhyun-shi kata Sungjin kau menungguku?" tanya Sungmin tidak enak sambil terburu buru menaruh barang yang ia bawa di sembarang meja

Senyum langka Kyuhyun terulas manis di bibirnya, "Tidak juga aku punya banyak waktu"

"Sebentar!" Sungmin mengambil apron Kona Beans lalu bergerak cepat membuat kopi yang seperti biasa—rasanya aneh bin ajaib. Masih misteri kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tahan meminumnya sampai detik ini

"Ini…" Sungmin menyerahkan kopi di atas meja dan seperti biasa—Sungmin selalu berdiri di samping Kyuhyun karena jujur saja, ia sendiri was was tiap kali Kyuhyun meminum kopi buatannya

Siapa tahu efeknya komulatif, jadi kalau minum semakin sering, sakitnya makin menumpuk, pikir Sungmin cemas

"Hmm. Ini enak" puji Kyuhyun kesekian kali dan untuk kesekian kali, lutut Sungmin langsung lemas mendengar itu

Enak? Apa dia tahu tadi Sungmin tidak sengaja memasukkan cabe hijau pedas sepulangnya ia dari pasar?

"Te..terima kasih Kyuhyun-shi" balas Sungmin sopan

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi—senyum yang membuat Sungmin mengira apa efek kopinya bisa membuat seseorang jadi gila?

"Ambil saja kembaliannya, aku pergi dulu"

"Baiklah…"

Sungmin pasrah saja mengantar Kyuhyun sampai pintu depan sambil menatap nanar punggung lelaki tinggi itu

"Hah~" Sungmin menghela napas berat

"Huaaa Hyung! Sudah kubilang kan dia suka padamu! Kenapa tidak kau dekati saja!" tanya Sungjin yang sudah selesai mengamati tingkah Kyuhyun sementara Ryeowook membereskan meja

"Iya Sungmin hyung, kau bodoh kalau sampai tidak sadar itu" kata Ryeowook menimpali

Sungmin berbalik dengan wajah muram, "Kalian selalu mengatakannya, tapi apa tadi kalian tidak liat dia bahkan tidak bertanya apapun tentangku? Darimana kalian tahu dia menyukaiku… siapa tahu Kyuhyun-shi emang dasarnya suka kopi rasa ekstrim"

Sungjin dan Ryeowook serempak memandang Sungmin seolah olah Sungmin itu orang paling bodoh sedunia

"Apa kau tidak sadar setiap dia minum kopi dia selalu menatapmu hyung?" ungkap Sungjin sedikit kesal, kenapa Hyungnya bisa sebuta itu

"Dan apa kau tidak sadar dia mau menunggumu dari pasar selama satu jam? Padahal dia keliatan sibuk?" ucap Ryeowook sambil mengangkat cangkir Kyuhyun ke belakang

Sungmin diam saja—tidak tahu harus berkata apa atau bereaksi apa

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Huammmmm" Sungjin menopang dagu—merasa bosan menyergap tubuhnya

Siang ini—setelah makan siang, café mereka akan lenggang seperti biasa tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sungjin bosan.

Dia bosan karena seharian ini belum pergi ke café sebelah—café Mouse Rabbit milik Yesung hyung

"Aku pasti kelihatan konyol kalau tiba tiba muncul dan mau membantu lagi" kata Sungjin seorang diri, "Kemarin saja Jongjin sudah menatapku curiga karena aku malah membantunya bukan di café sendiri" mengingat itu membuat Sungjin tersenyum manis

Ia semakin nyaman memandang sosok pria di seberang sana yang sibuk melayani pelanggan kesana kemari

"Pergi saja kesana kalau kau merindukannya" sindir Sungmin yang mendadak sudah duduk di sebelah Sungjin

Sungjin menoleh ke arah kanan di mana kakaknya itu duduk, "Entahlah Hyung… aku bosan terus menerus seperti ini, deketin Jongjin tapi dianya sendiri lebih ngga sadar—lebih parah dari hyung!" kata Sungjin menyudutkan Sungmin

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sungmin terpancing

"Ah sudahlah…" Sungjin kembali menatap ke depan—terus menonton Jongjin sambil melamun…

.

.

.

.

"Kalau tak tahan bagaimana kita jebak Jongjin saja?" tawar Yesung yang setiap malam hari—setelah mengantarkan adiknya pulang duluan, pria bermata tajam ini pasti balik lagi untuk menjemput Ryeowook di café Kona Beans

"Maksud Hyung?" tanya Sungjin tertarik, tangannya berhenti mengelap meja lalu bersingut mendekati Yesung yang duduk di bar

"Ck, kalau kau benar benar menyukai adikku—aku akan membantumu! Bagaimana kalau kita berlima sengaja pergi bareng agar paling tidak kau dan Jongjin bisa saling kenal dulu…" jelas Yesung panjang lebar

"Pergi bareng?" Dahi Ryeowook berkerut—kurang setuju, "Lalu kau mau kita meninggalkan mereka berdua Yesung hyung? Tidak! Jongjin akan curiga!" tolaknya

"Jadi maumu bagaimana Wookie?" tanya Yesung meminta pendapat

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar sambil sesekali melirik penuh arti kearah Sungmin

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin heran dengan tatapan Ryeowook

"Bagaimana kalau kita menjebak bukan cuma Jongjin… tapi juga Kyuhyun-shi—itu loh tamu specialnya Sungmin hyung kekekeke" goda Ryeowook sementara Sungjin dan Yesung mengangguk paham

"Boleh juga usulmu sayanggg~" puji Yesung

"Aku ikut!" seru Sungjin semangat

"Ya! Kenapa kau yang jadi menggebu gebu!" tegur Sungmin pada adiknya sendiri, "Lagipula memangnya apa rencanamu Wookie? Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Kyuhyun-shi tersinggung! Kita bisa kehilangan pelanggan!" belum apa apa Sungmin sudah khawatir sendiri, lagian separuh hatinya masih yakin kalau pria bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak jatuh cinta pada Sungmin

"Tenang saja" Ryeowook mengibaskan tangannya ke depan, "Rencanaku ini akan bisa tepat mengenai dua orang itu! Begini…" Ryeowook memberi isyarat agar Sungjin, Yesung dan Sungmin mendekatinya kemudian mulai membisikkan sesuatu kepada mereka

.

.

.

.

.

"21 cara memikat hati pasangan? Ah bukan ini! Ng? cara cepat berbicara langsung dengan seseorang yang anda sukai? Boleh juga…" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan sebelum membuka salah satu buku yang ia beli siang ini

Ya, seorang dingin seperti Cho Kyuhyun sudah bisa di pastikan jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Kyuhyun yang memang lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dan kewajibannya sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Cho membuatnya menjadi ambisius dalam hal karir

Tidak pernah Kyuhyun bayangkan sebelumnya, jika ambisius bisa menjalar pada hal lain.

Orang lain contohnya

Ia yang emang hatinya sekeras batu dari sejak SMP, belum pernah merasakan perasaan merana, bahagia dan hangat dalam waktu bersamaan

Dan Kyuhyun makin terkejut ketika segala macam perasaan itu ditawarkan hanya dari satu orang. Lee Sungmin.

Kyuhyun awalnya merasa semua itu hanya halusinasi saja mengingat yah… harus dia akui jika wajah manis Sungmin memang di atas rata rata dan membuatnya sontak menjadi orang bodoh

Tapi semakin hari—semakin Kyuhyun harus bergantung pergi ke tempat itu—tempat dimana dia bisa melihat Sungmin. Meski sebentar, meski hanya satu cangkir, Kyuhyun merasa semua itu cukup

"Paling tidak aku harus bisa berbincang lama dengannya!" gerutu Kyuhyun selesai membaca cepat buku di tangannya, sebelah tangannya bergerak menutupi sebagian wajahnya, "Tapi bagaimana… kalau dia menolak berbincang denganku? Aishh! Dia kan pasti sibuk setiap jam makan siang… jadi bagaimanaaaaaaaaa"

Kyuhyun menutup matanya lelah—kepalanya bersandar pada kursi sambil bergerak malas kesana kemari

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, ajak dia pergi saja! Kau pasti bisa! Ya, tidak ada yang aneh kan mengajak orang pergi? Tidak, itu normal" kata Kyuhyun mencari pembelaan sendiri

Masa dia tidak tahu kalau EMANG aneh mengajak pergi orang yang belum mengenal kita?

.

.

.

Jam 12.00

"Sudah saatnya" Kyuhyun berdeham sejenak sebelum berdiri lalu membetulkan kemeja panjangnya berwarna putih dan dasi hitam

"Ayolah Kyuhyun… tanya saja…" Kyuhyun mengulang kalimat itu berulang kali sebagai jimat. Ia pun keluar kantor dan melangkah lebar menuju café Kona Beans

"Dia datang!" bisik Sungjin memberi isyarat

Ryeowook mengangguk paham, "Aku sms Yesung hyung!" katanya langsung mengetik cepat di handphone sementara Sungmin nelangsa sendirian—masih ngga yakin mau melakukan rencana ini

"Ryeogi…" panggil Sungmin merajuk

"Tidak ada penolakan! Kau harus mau melakukannya hyung!" ancam Ryeowook sambil melotot tajam membuat Sungmin hanya bisa menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas bar

.

KRINGGG

.

"Selamat datang" sapa Sungjin kelewat ramah

Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat, dari ekor matanya dia bisa melihat Sungmin mendongak begitu dia masuk—Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, sepertinya menanyai Sungmin nanti bukanlah masalah

"Seperti biasa—"

"Kopi hitam buatan Sungmin hyung, baiklah" sela Sungjin masih saja memasang senyum terbaiknya, Kyuhyun agak curiga sih tapi dia hanya mengedikkan bahu dan kembali menikmati jalanan Seoul yang mulai padat

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun ingin sekali memandangi Sungmin, tapi belajar dari sikapnya yang tidak suka di pandang lama oleh orang lain, Kyuhyun tidak jadi melakukan itu

"I… ini kopinya Kyuhyun-shi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi—ia semakin banyak tersenyum setiap kali berintaksi dengan Sungmin

"Terima kasih" balas Kyuhyun yang mengangkat gelasnya sambil memandangi Sungmin lewat atas cangkirnya

Sungmin masih berdiri di tempatnya, matanya sesekali melirik ke pintu depan

Kyuhyun menyeringitkan dahi, apa Sungmin menunggu seseorang?

.

KRINGGG

.

"Hai Sungminieee~" Pria itu—pria yang Kyuhyun kenal sebagai pemilik café seberang. Ia datang dengan wajah sumringah dan apa tadi? Sungminnie?

"Ha..hai" balas Sungmin salah tingkah

Otak jenius Kyuhyun langsung berpikir keras

Ia berhenti meminum dan hanya memegang gelasnya ketika Sungmin menjauh dari mejanya lalu menghampiri Yesung kemudian tangan mereka… bergandengan?!

APA—

.

PRANGGG

.

Gelas yang di pegang Kyuhyun jatuh seketika

Semua orang di café itu sontak menoleh kearahnya

Sungjin langsung bergerak mengendalikan situasi, "Tidak ada apa apa—silahkan lanjutkan Tuan Tuan dan Nyonya" Sungjin merunduk beberapa kali sebelum ia datang di iringi Ryeowook yang membawa sapu ke tempat Kyuhyun

"Anda tidak apa apa Kyuhyun-shi?" tanya Sungjin agak kaget melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang tidak mereka kira

Kyuhyun terdiam—matanya hanya menatap sosok Sungmin yang masih berdampingan di sebelah Yesung

"Kyuhyun-shi?" sekarang Ryeowook yang bertanya bahkan sambil mengguncang pelan lengan Kyuhyun

"Aku—" Kyuhyun bingung, ia tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya kalau ada kemungkinan… ya Tuhan kepalanya sekarang mau pecah—dia harus pergi dari sini!

"Ambil saja kembaliannya!" jawab Kyuhyun ketus, ia mengeluarkan uang serampangan dari dompetnya lalu berjalan keluar dari café tanpa melihat kearah Sungmin lagi

"Tuh kan! dia marah!" kata Sungmin panik, "Bagaimana ini Yesung hyung!" Sungmin menarik narik kemeja Yesung sementara Sungjin dan Ryeowook bergabung lagi dengan mereka

"Marah?" ulang Sungjin sambil mendengus, "Dia cemburu hyung! Walau… reaksinya lebih bagus dari rencana kita, ya kan Ryeowook hyung?" tambahnya seraya menyeringai lebar

"Betul itu" jawab Ryeowook santai

"Kenapa kalian malah bisa berkata seringan itu? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau sampai dia tidak kembali ke café kita?! Ingat dia pelanggan—"

"Pelanggan? Aku tidak yakin kau hanya memikirkan pelangganmu Minnie" sekarang Yesung yang ikut berbicara, "Bilang saja kau takut dia tidak datang kemari lagi kan?" godanya, "Ow sekarang Sungmin kita juga jatuh cinta padanya" Yesung nyengir lebar

"Owhhhhh" Sungjin dan Ryeowook ikutan menggoda Sungmin

"Bukan begitu!" Sungmin baru mau membantahnya ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook malah mencontohkan gerak gerik Kyuhyun barusan

"Ada yang jatuh cinta nihhhh" goda Sungjin untuk kesekian kali

"Iya—dan kau juga sama sepertiku!" balas Sungmin mengakui

"Tuh kan benar!" Yewook menunjuknya dengan puas

Sungmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil memikirkan reaksi Kyuhyun berulang kali

"Apa itu tanda tanda cemburu?" gumam Sungmin tidak yakin

Ternyata bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang belum pernah jatuh cinta di sini—tampaknya Sungmin juga

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Aku tidak mau tahu laporan ini harus selesai sebelum jam pulang, mengerti! Kalau tidak kau berhenti saja bekerja disini! Aku tidak butuh sekretaris malas!" bentak Kyuhyun pada wanita cantik di hadapannya kini

"Baik Tuan!" Perempuan itu hanya bisa merunduk, mengambil berkasnya dari atas meja Kyuhyun lalu pergi secepatnya dari ruangan itu

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi

Kyuhyun sudah berteriak pada 5 orang berbeda semenjak makan siang berakhir dan ia sekarang memegangi kepalanya—pusing bercampur rasa marah tak terkira

"Argh! Kenapa aku tidak pernah—" Kyuhyun mengutuk dirinya terus menerus, "Seharusnya kau dari dulu menanyainya Kyuhyun bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang… dan kenapa…" Kedua mata Kyuhyun terpejam—mengingat bagian Sungmin dan Yesung berdampingan

"Argh! Bodoh! Idiot! Kau bilang dirimu jenius Kyuhyun? Apa ini?! Lihat Sungmin kan! dia sudah punya seseorang sekarang!"

Tidak habis habisnya Kyuhyun mengatai dirinya. Mengumpat atau apalah yang bisa ia lakukan, karena jujur saja Kyuhyun nyaris tidak bisa bernapas ketika mengetahui fakta itu

Sungmin sudah punya seseorang…

.

.

.

.

Seakan kejadian kemarin baru awal dari semua bencana buat Kyuhyun.

Pagi ini pun, kedua café itu kompak tidak buka.

"Jangan bilang…" Kyuhyun menggertakkan giginya kesal saat membaca pengumuman yang di pasang di pintu, "Mereka berdua…" Mau tak mau Kyuhyun memikirkan hal terburuk.

Itulah yang sering dilakukan ketika mau mengambil keputusan di perusahaan dan tak ada salahnya jika sekarang Kyuhyun mengira Sungmin sedang bersama Yesung

"Kau yang salah Kyuhyun! Kau memang bodoh! Mengatakan sesuatu pada Sungmin saja tidak berani! Argh!" Kyuhyun mengumpat sendirian, ia menyeret langkahnya berjalan memutar dari perempatan jalan—mencari café lain guna membeli sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pikirannya dari Sungmin

Tapi mana disangka jika kepergiannya ini malah membuatnya melihat Sungmin benar benar bersama Yesung namun kali ini ada dua adik mereka di situ

"Aku pacar Hyungmu! Anyeong calon adik ipar ^^" suara halus Sungmin sontak membekukan gerakan Kyuhyun di depan pintu

"Mereka… benar benar serius?" pegangan tangan Kyuhyun pada gagang pintu semakin menjauh, pria ini akhirnya pergi dari situ sambil memalingkan wajah melihat tawa Sungmin berderai

"Ah bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Kita masih bisa buka café setengah hari?" tanya Sungmin dari dalam café.

Sungjin memutar bola matanya, 'Bilang saja mau bertemu Kyuhyun' ucap Sungjin dalam hati, ia tahu betul karena melihat Sungmin yang mulai tidak nyaman berpura pura di depan Jongjin

"Baiklah ayo" putus Yesung ikut berdiri meski dengan alasan berbeda—dia sih kangen Ryeowook, siapa lagi?

Jongjin—sang target sekaligus orang paling polos kedua setelah Kyuhyun, mengekori ketiga orang ini saja sampai ketempat parkir

Entah sial atau keberuntungan bagi Kyuhyun karena ia pun tadinya bermaksud mau pulang saja ke apartementnya melihat kejadian siang ini

Masa bodoh dengan kantor, Kyuhyun semakin buntu menyadari hubungan palsu Yemin yang disangkanya sangat serius

Mereka bahkan saling mengenalkan adik kandung—hal itu membuat pikiran liar Kyuhyun merambat kemana mana

"Batalkan semua janji hari ini! aku mau tidur" putus Kyuhyun berbicara dengan sekretarisnya lewat telepon

'_Tapi tuan—bagaimana dengan tender perusahaan X? bukankah Tuan bilang mau membuat presentasinya hari ini?'_ tanya sekretarisnya takut takut

Kyuhyun mendengus—dulu dia sangat berambisi ingin memenangkan tender besar itu, tapi sekarang? Dengan kejadian Sungmin? Jangan tanya, Kyuhyun tidak berminat sama sekali

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah! Pokoknya jangan menghubungiku sedikitpun, mengerti?!"

.

KLIK

.

"Huh" Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya kasar sebelum menghela napas panjang lagi, "Aku harus pulang… aku benar benar—"

"Kenapa aku harus pulang dengannya hyung! Kan Sungjin bisa pulang dengan Sungmin hyung!"

Kyuhyun berhenti berbicara, suara itu—ia pun bersingut mengintip dari jarak beberapa mobil. Benar saja, sosok adik Yesung dan ketiga orang lainnya ternyata juga ada di parkiran tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun

"Mereka juga ada disini? Sial!" gertak Kyuhyun mau memalingkan wajah namun saat bersamaan Yesung berkata begini, "Tapi Hyung mau bersama Sungminnie~" sambil memegangi pinggang Sungmin

"EH?" Alis Kyuhyun naik sebelah. Amarahnya yang gampang keluar membuat pria tinggi ini mengambil sembarang batu dari bawah lalu melemparnya refleks ke arah kepala Yesung

.

PLETAKK

.

"Aw!" pekik Yesung kesakitan

"Rasakan itu!" kata Kyuhyun menyumpahi

"Tidak apa apa sayang?"

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Sayang?.

"Aku harus buru buru pergi" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat masuk ke dalam mobilnya lalu menginjak gas sekeras yang ia bisa. Menghindari rasa sakit jika terus berada di sana

Sepanjang jalan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Sungmin, Sungmin dan Sungmin

"Sayang?" Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan—entah untuk siapa, tapi kilasan kepedihan tampak di matanya.

"Kenapa tidak dari pertama saja aku mengatakan suka…" ucap Kyuhyun sangat menyesal

.

.

.

.

.

Sekretaris Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi. Bossnya sudah beberapa hari ini bertingkah di luar dugaan.

Setelah beberapa hari tidak memeriksa pekerjaannya, tadi pagi Kyuhyun juga hendak mau pulang padahal kantor baru saja di mulai.

Ada apa dengan bossnya yang super galak?

Yah, apalagi alasannya kalau bukan karena Sungmin…

Kembali, tadi pagi adalah pagi terburuk Kyuhyun setelah semalaman dia tidak tidur memikirkan orang yang sama

Jangan tanya Kyuhyun kenapa bisa bilang begitu. Apalagi kalau bukan Yesung yang datang tiba tiba—duduk di sebelah Sungmin tepat di depan meja bar lalu bergerak seperti memegang pinggang Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak yakin sih karena terhalang meja tinggi itu, tapi dia cukup yakin karena tangan Yesung masih melingkar saat mencubiti pipi Sungmin

Mau tahu bagaimana wajah Kyuhyun waktu itu

Dia langsung pergi tanpa menyentuh kopi buatan Sungmin sama sekali, Kyuhyun benar benar tidak tahan. Perasaannya semakin lama memberat dan membuatnya hampir seperti orang gila

.

KREK

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk!" hardik Kyuhyun kesal—tatapan menusuknya sebisa mungkin di tolak oleh sekretarisnya itu

"Tapi Tuan harus menyelesaikan presentasi ini! Karena besok perwakilan dari PT X akan mengevaluasi kita!" pinta sekretarisnya agak nekat mengingat Kyuhyun yang tidak suka dinasehati

Wajah Kyuhyun masih tampak sama—sama muramnya, "Apa urusanmu kalau aku tidak mau mengerjakannya? Sana keluar!" perintahnya mutlak

"Tapi Tuan—"

"KELUAR!" teriak Kyuhyun menyalurkan amarahnya

"Baik!" Sang sekretaris bisa berbuat apalagi? Dia hanya bisa berjalan lesu menuju mejanya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin pusing

"Aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini… tapi… argh! Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli lagi!" Kyuhyun mengambil serampangan kertas di hadapannya lalu memaksakan diri untuk membaca

"Kau harus profesional Kyuhyun!" gertak Kyuhyun marah pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

Menjelang larut malam

.

Sudah hampir 5 jam… tapi Kyuhyun masih berkutat di kertas yang sama tanpa bisa menyelesaikan satu lembar pun.

"Sial!" Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengumpat. Ia melirik jam dinding, pukul 10.00 malam—batas jam lembur

"Kalaupun aku pulang, aku bisa apa? Huh" Kyuhyun menghela napas berat sambil bersender kebelakang, "Apa besok aku batalkan saja kerjasamanya?" pikiran Kyuhyun makin ngawur. Seseorang prefeksionis dan gila kerja sepertinya sudah pasti tidak akan melakukan hal ini

Terkecuali… yah…

"Argh! Aku harus mencari udara segar… ya lebih baik begitu" Kyuhyun sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan sebelum keluar dari kantornya di mana tidak ada siapapun di dalam gedung.

Seluruh tempat gelap gulita terkecuali lampu di koridor tempat lift berada

"Selamat malam pak, belum pulang?" sapa ramah seorang satpam di lobby gedung saat Kyuhyun keluar dari lift

Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, "Lembur…" jawabnya singkat

"Oh" Sang satpam hanya membalas dengan anggukan sementara Kyuhyun keluar berjalan kaki lewat trotoar

Kyuhyun juga bingung mau kemana—kalau sekedar mengisi perut kenapa dia tidak berhenti di salah satu kedai di pinggiran jalan?

Entahlah, tampaknya pikiran Kyuhyun berkelana entah kemana karena refleks—pria ini malah bergerak membelok di seberang jalan menuju…

"Mereka pasti sudah tutup" bisik Kyuhyun memandang dari kejauhan café Kona Beans

Benar saja, pintu café sudah tertutup rapat. Melihat itu Kyuhyun tertawa sinis—ia merundukkan kepala sambil melewati café itu dengan perasaan ganjil

.

.

"Sudah aman—sana pergilah~" Suara halus yang teramat Kyuhyun kenal terdengar tepat sudut jalan, tempat Kyuhyun mau membelok ke kanan

"Eh?" Kyuhyun benar benar terkejut, "Itu kan?!" Ia bersembunyi di balik bangunan sambil mencuri dengar

"Tapi Sungmin—"

"Tidak apa apa Yesung hyung! Aku tahu kau mau pergi dengan Wookie kan?" goda Sungmin berada tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun bersembunyi

Kyuhyun mengintip hati hati dan matanya langsung terbelalak bukan karena ada seorang lain disana—tapi karena… tangan Yesung… malah menggandeng Ryeowook bukannya Sungmin

"Dia kan pegawai Kona Beans?" bisik Kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti

"Hyung benar tidak apa apa pulang sendiri?" tanya Ryeowook khawatir, "Apa mau kita antar sampai halte bis?" tawarnya

Sungmin tertawa renyah, "Tidak apa apa, aku sudah biasa sendiri… ayolah aku tidak mau mengganggu kencan kalian!"

Bibir Kyuhyun menganga lebar mendengar kalimat Sungmin, "KENCAN?" Ulang Kyuhyun tanpa suara

"Baiklah sayang~ Sungmin tidak apa apa sendiri, ayo" Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook, menggenggamnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket mengingat cuaca dingin menyerang Seoul

"Bye~" tangan Sungmin melambai ke atas sementara pasangan Yewook berjalan menjauh darinya

"Mereka…" berkali kali Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, Yewook bergantian. Otaknya berpikir keras menyaksikan adegan itu

Bukankah Sungmin berkencan dengan Yesung? Lalu kenapa Sungmin malah mengijinkannya pergi dengan pegawainya itu?!

"Atau jangan jangan…" Kerutan bingung di dahi Kyuhyun perlahan mengendur, "Ah begitu rupanya… aishhhhh" Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi—bukan perkara sulit menerjemahkan kejadian barusan

"Lee Sungmin!" Kyuhyun menggeram kesal, ia harus memastikannya langsung!

.

.

.

"Hmm" Sungmin bersenandung berjalan pulang tanpa menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang

Kyuhyun memanfaatkan hal itu sehingga ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya kemudian berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin

"Eh?" Sungmin sontak mengeram langkahnya, "Kyuhyun-shi?" suara Sungmin terdengar terkejut daripada bertanya, "A…apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya gugup

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" sela Kyuhyun datar, "Kau tidak berpacaran dengan Yesung pemilik café sebelah itu kan?!" todong Kyuhyun tanpa basa basi membuat Sungmin tambah bergerak gelisah

"Ngg… itu…" Sungmin mengigit bibirnya cemas, "Kau tau darimana?!" kata Sungmin malah bertanya

"Aku bertanya padamu! Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya!" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya—menahan amarah di samping rasa lega yang mulai merambat di hatinya

"Jawab aku, kau berpacaran dengannya tidak?!"

Kepala Sungmin menggeleng lemas—Kyuhyun sudah tahu buat apalagi dia tutup tutupi

Kyuhyun susah payah menahan senyumnya mendengar jawaban Sungmin

"Jadi kau tidak berpacaran dengan siapapun sekarang ini?" tanyanya lagi

"Tidak" balas Sungmin memalingkan wajah, takut ketahuan kalau pipinya merona di depan Kyuhyun

"Tapi kau tahu dariman—"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya, sekarang kau ikut denganku!" tanpa meminta ijin dan terkesan memaksa, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin lalu membawanya setengah berlari menuju…

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Buat apa aku ke kantormu!" gerutu Sungmin sudah mengira hal hal indah ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya, tapi apa yang dia dapat? Kyuhyun malah membawanya ke lantai 13 tempat kantor direktur berada

"Bantu aku, besok aku ada presentasi mengenai tender penting dan aku belum menyelesaikannya" jelas Kyuhyun buru buru duduk di kursinya sementara Sungmin hanya memandangnya kesal

"Aku tidak bisa tahu menahu mengenai urusan perusahaan!" tolak Sungmin, "Lantas apa yang bisa kulakukan di sini!" Ia menghentakkan kakinya sambil berjalan mendekati sofa milik Kyuhyun

"Kau bisa buatkan aku kopi di dapur belakang atau duduk saja di sini" Kyuhyun menepuk kursi tambahan di samping tempat duduknya

Sungmin menggeleng sambil berdiri, "Aku buatkan kau kopi saja, tunggu di sini"

"Hmm"

Setelah Sungmin keluar, pikiran Kyuhyun berfokus pada tumpukan laporan dan referensi saja. Ia bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika Sungmin sudah kembali, menaruh cangkir di meja sambil duduk di samping Kyuhyun

"Kau pasti lelah" ucap Sungmin memandang lembut Kyuhyun

"Tidak selelah ketika mengetahui akal akalanmu pura pura pacaran dengan pria itu" balas Kyuhyun tanpa mengangkat wajahnya dari layar PC

Sungmin susah payah menahan senyumnya

"Minum dulu biar kau tidak mengantuk" Sungmin mengambil cangkir itu lalu memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan senang hati

"Ah~" Kyuhyun merasa jauh lebih lega sekarang—apalagi sudah menghabiskan kopi Sungmin kesukaannya, "Ya Tuhan… kau!" Kyuhyun mengelus halus pipi Sungmin—gemas, "Kau membuatku berantakan belakangan ini! Pekerjaan kutinggalkan, aku tidak peduli pada perusahanku! Aishhh" Kyuhyun menyeka wajahnya yang tampak 10 tahun lebih tua sementara Sungmin hanya meraih jemarinya lalu saling menautkan jemari mereka

"Maafkan aku…" ujar Sungmin melemparkan tatapan bersalah, Kyuhyun hanya meremas tangan Sungmin sebentar sebelum terpaksa melepasnya untuk kembali mengetik

"Kalau kau merasa bersalah, bantu aku untuk menyelesaikan presentasi ini" kata Kyuhyun berkonsentrasi

"Caranya? Kan sudah kubilang—"

"Cukup duduk di sampingku, itu saja" sela Kyuhyun, tangannya mengetik lebih cepat, "Di sampingku Sungmin… itu sudah sangat membantu…"

Perkataan Kyuhyun memang di ucapkan sambil lalu, tapi entah kenapa Sungmin merasa sangat tersanjung mendengarnya

"Baiklah!" Sungmin menaruh kepalanya di kursi Kyuhyun sambil melihat pria ini bekerja, mengetik atau memeriksa laporan tanpa ada suara lagi di antara mereka

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian~

"Akhirnyaaaaaa"

"Hehehehe"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping—senyumnya tergambar mendengar suara tawa Sungmin yang khas dan kali ini, Sungmin tertawa untuknya—hanya untuknya

"Kau lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil jemarinya mengelus wajah Sungmin

"Kau yang lelah, ayo pulang"

"Ayo!" Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukkan kertas hasil print-annya untuk presentasi besok. Semua telah selesai, seperti perkiraan Kyuhyun, keberadaan Sungmin memang berperan penting

Lihat saja—pekerjaannya yang seharusnya memakan waktu seminggu bisa selesai hanya dalam waktu sejam

"Kau harus sering sering mampir Sungmin, aku pasti bekerja lebih cepat kalau ada kau" kata Kyuhyun begitu mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan melewati pak satpam di lobby

"Hehehe, boleh juga" tukas Sungmin sependapat

"Nah sekarang kita pulang!" Kyuhyun mengambil mobil dari parkiran bersama Sungmin kemudian mereka pergi bersama sama dari situ

.

.

.

* * *

.

"Kau bilang kita pulang?"

"Iya, ini kita pulang"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun gemas, "Ini apartemenmu! Bukan apartemenku Kyuhyun!" protes Sungmin yang separuh ketiduran di dalam mobil sehingga ngga nyadar kalau Kyuhyun membawanya malah ke apartemen milik pria ini

Kyuhyun mengendurkan dasinya lelah, "Apa bedanya? kau menginap saja di sini, aku tidak tahu dimana apartemenmu, ayolah Sungmin ini sudah malam" Di biarkan Sungmin masih mematung di pintu depan sementara Kyuhyun masuk untuk menghidupkan beberapa lampu

"Tapi Sungjin pasti memarahiku" Sungmin beralasan, karena kalau boleh bereaksi sebenarnya Sungmin merasa sedikit senang bisa datang ke tempat Kyuhyun

Yah, tapi kan ini terlalu cepat

Kyuhyun kembali dengan membawa telepon genggam miliknya, "Telepon dia—ayolah Sungmin menginaplah di sini, temani aku" pinta Kyuhyun dengan mata super lelah dan ngantuk, "Besok aku masih ada presentasi, jadi…" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepala

Sungmin terdiam agak lama sebelum akhirnya berkata

"Baik! Aku menginap!"

Kyuhyun pun mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengulas senyum lebar

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya—tepat jam 08.23

Kedua orang yang tengah nyenyak tidur bareng di kamar Kyuhyun sontak terbangun mendengar jam weker berbunyi

Jangan ditanya bagaimana paniknya Kyuhyun sewaktu melihat jam menunjukkan jam hampir setengah sembilan

"Aku ada rapat pagi ini" bisik Kyuhyun dengan ngeri, "Aku harus buru buru!" katanya bangkit dari atas tempat tidur lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

"Buru buru?" Sungmin yang ikutan panik bergegas pergi ke dapur—menyiapkan sarapan sederhana

.

BRAKK

.

Kyuhyun keluar sudah berpakaian rapi meski rambutnya sedikit berantakan, "Aku tidak usah sarapan Sungmin, tidak sempat…" tolaknya tidak enak melihat Sungmin ikutan repot

"Paling tidak makan satu roti saja, ayolah—kau ada rapat kan?" bujuk Sungmin langsung menyuapi Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekat ruang tamu—bersiap mau pergi

"Tolong ambilkan dasiku" pinta Kyuhyun selesai mengunyah, Sungmin mengangguk lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar, "Eh? Kyuhyun!" panggil Sungmin

"Ya?"

"Aku mana tahu di mana letak dasimu! Aigoo~" gerutu Sungmin melirik lemari besar milik Kyuhyun, "Aku kan baru menginap sehari di sini"

"Oh… di laci sebelah kiri!" jawab Kyuhyun sudah memasang rapi sepatunya dan serampangan menyisir rambutnya dengan jari

Sungmin kembali beberapa menit kemudian, "Ini dasi hitam—cocok untukmu" tanpa membuang waktu Sungmin memasangkan langsung pada Kyuhyun dengan cekatan

"Maaf" Sungmin agak malu menyadari tindakannya, "Aku terbiasa memasangkan dasi waktu Sungjin sekolah dulu"

"Tidak apa apa" balas Kyuhyun yang merunduk untuk menatap wajah Sungmin dari dekat, "Rasanya seperti punya istri" gumam Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin

"Apa katamu tadi Kyu?"

"Ah tidak" Kyuhyun menyeringai seorang diri, "Sudah aku telat—bawa saja kunci apartemenku nanti malam aku jemput lagi di café, ok?"

Janji itu membuat senyum Sungmin makin melebar, "Baiklah hati hati di jalan!" katanya sambil melambaikan tangan sementara Kyuhyun mematung di depan pintu apartement

"Kenapa kau malah berhenti? Apa ada yang tertinggal Kyu…"

"Ada" jawab Kyuhyun ketika mendekati Sungmin lagi kemudian mencium sekilas kening Sungmin, "Aku pergi dulu…" kata Kyuhyun mengelus pelan pipi Sungmin yang balas menatapnya terkejut

"Ne…" Sungmin kehilangan kata katanya, ia mengelus keningnya begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu apartementnya

Tanpa terasa senyum bahagia merekah di bibir Sungmin sambil kembali masuk ke dalam, "Dia menciumku… hehehehe"

.

.

.

.

.

"HYUNG KAU DARIMANA SAJA! Aku khawatir tahu!" teriakan marah Sungjin tidak bisa mengembalikan nyawa Sungmin yang masih melayang.

Sungmin hanya menaikkan bahunya—acuh sambil terus masuk ke dalam café, membantu Ryeowook beres beres

"Hyungggg, apa kau tidak takut di culik apa?" tuduh Sungjin setelah berhasil meredakan emosinya—bayangkan saja betapa cemasnya ia melihat apartementnya rapi tanpa bekas karena tadi malam, Sungjin sendiri menginap di tempat Yesung Hyung

"Dia jelas di culik Sungjin, sama Kyuhyun" jawab Ryeowook sambil melirik penuh arti pada Sungmin

Jelas saja Sungmin langsung menoleh heran, "Kau tahu darimana?"

Ryeowook terkikik kecil, "Keliatan dari wajah bahagiamu Sungmin hyung" tunjuknya kepada Sungmin yang sontak memegangi kedua pipinya, "Tapi ngomong ngomong bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Benar itu hyung? Kau bertemu dengan Kyuhyun-shi, tadi malam?" Sungjin ikut bergabung mendekat seraya menatap ingin tahu Sungmin

"Ng…" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum tersenyum sumringah di depan Sungjin dan Ryeowook, "Jadi tadi malam itu…"

.

* * *

.

KRING

.

"Selamat datang~" Sungmin yang anteng berada di balik kasir langsung saja menyambut kedatangan seseorang ini sambil mengikutinya menuju tempat favoritnya—meja dekat jendela

Sungjin dan Ryeowook saja sampai geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Sungmin

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sungmin cepat sementara tamunya itu hanya membalas dengan senyuman

"Kau keluar jam berapa dari apartemenku?" tanya Kyuhyun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia menoleh sambil menopang dagu—menatap wajah Sungmin yang semakin merah merona

"Jam.. 10" jawab Sungmin malu malu, "Soalnya Sungjin sudah marah marah" Sungmin meringis—tidak enak

"Oh" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti—belum melepaskan pandangannya, "Buatkan aku kopi hitam saja seperti biasa" pesannya

"Kau tidak makan? Aku perhatikan kau tidak pernah pesan makanan jika kesini?" tanya Sungmin khawatir

"Kau memperhatikanku juga? Wow" Satu fakta yang Kyuhyun baru tahu dan ia merasa tersanjung

"Bukan begitu…" wajah Sungmin tambah merah pas ketangkap basah suka memperhatikan Kyuhyun diam diam, "Tapi… sudahlah—kenapa kau tidak pernah makan siang?" kata Sungmin masih menanyakan hal yang sama

"Aku sudah terbiasa…" sela Kyuhyun mulai mengambil menu dari tangan Sungmin lalu melihat lihat, "Tapi kalau kau memaksa, baiklah~"

"Atau kau mau kumasakkan sesuatu?" tawar Sungmin berani. Kedua tangannya makin mencengkram apron dengan kuat karena ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun mendongak dengan terkejut

"Ah kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa ap—"

.

GREP

.

Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin lalu menggenggamnya. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Kau perhatian sekali…" puji Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis, "Ah~ coba kalau kita menikah, aku pasti terurus olehmu"

"Eh?" Sekarang gantian Sungmin yang cengo, wajahnya membulat polos saat Kyuhyun terus menerus menatapnya

"EHEM"

Suara dehaman sengaja membuyarkan kedua orang ini.

Sungjin yang melihat dari jauh Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin mulai menghampiri mereka, "Maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh menggoda pekerja kami saat ini" tegur Sungjin sopan

Kyuhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kata siapa aku menggodanya? Aku hanya coba melamarnya kok" jawabnya santai

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau ucapannya malah membuat satu orang bertambah cengo di depannya

"Sebentar!" kata Sungjin masih kena shock terapi, ia menarik tangan Sungmin menjauh

"Hyung! Kau dilamar olehnya?" Sungjin langsung mengintrogasi Sungmin sementara di sebelahnya Ryeowook ikutan terkejut

"Mwo? Benar hyung?" Ryeowook mengguncang kedua bahu Sungmin yang masih melamun

"Itu…" Sungmin tergagap berbicara, ia hanya bisa tersenyum lemas di depan Ryeowook dan Sungjin walau detak jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang, "Entahlah…"

"Tidak—itu tidak boleh!" Sungjin menggeleng dengan keras, "Aku akan menentangnya!"

Sungmin yang tadinya masih dalam fase berbunga bunga langsung cemberut mendengar perkataan Sungjin, "Kenapa kau begitu…" rajuk Sungmin memajukkan bibirnya

"Karena… aku sendiri belum jadian dengan Jongjin! Kenapa bisa kau duluan yang berhasil! Rencana ini kan awalnya untukku! Huaa Ryeowook hyung!" ucap Sungjin mengungkapkan isi hatinya

"Ha?" Sungmin dan Ryeowook sekarang hanya bisa termangu melihat sikap childish Sungjin

"Kalau hanya itu masalahnya kenapa nanti malam tidak kau tembak saja" tukas Sungmin sebal

Sungjin menoleh, "Hyunggggg… kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tadi malam! Aku sempat—aishhh" Sungjin menggeleng dengan wajah mulai merah

Tadi malam ia memang tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan baik

"Yesungie sudah menceritakannya padaku… sudahlah, aku rasa Jongjin tidak akan menjauhimu kok" Ryeowook menghampiri Sungjin sambil menepuk bahunya, "Benar kata Sungmin hyung, tidak perlu menghindar lagi, kalau Kyuhyun saja sampai berani menculik hyungmu untuk bisa mendekatinya, kenapa kau tidak melakukan sesuatu ya kan?" nasihat Ryeowook

Sungjin lama lama terdiam. Ucapan hyung satunya itu tidak salah… kenapa dia tidak bertindak duluan?

"Aku janji tidak akan menjawab Kyuhyun sampai kau pasti bersama Jongjin" celetuk Sungmin ikut menyemangati Sungjin

"Hyung~ kalian berdua baik sekaliii" Sungjin tersenyum terharu sementara Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya terkekeh melihat Sungjin yang mulai bisa mengambil keputusan

.

.

.

* * *

.

Malamnya semua terjadi seperti harapan Sungjin termasuk juga reaksi Jongjin.

Ternyata benar kata Ryeowook, Jongjin tidak mungkin menjauhinya

Dan semua pasangan bisa berbahagia termasuk…

"Kyuhyun hyung! Kumohon jangan menculik Sungmin hyung lagi! Kami masih harus buka besok!" ujar Sungjin yang sudah pasti tidak di dengar oleh Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya menggumam tidak jelas sambil menggandeng Sungmin menjauh

Sungmin tertawa mendengar suara adiknya berteriak saat mereka berdua berjalan kaki menuju tempat parkiran

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin setelah beberapa lama terdiam

"Hmm"

Sungmin mendongak ke atas, "Apa benar ucapanmu tadi siang, melamarku?" tanya Sungmin di tutupi dengan tawa gugup

"Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun mengeratkan genggamannya seraya melemparkan senyum tulus

"Hahaha" Sungmin hanya bisa tertawa lalu kembali terdiam—bingung sekaligus resah

"Sungjin sudah bisa di tinggal sendiri kok" kata Kyuhyun seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin

"Tapi tetap saja…"

"Ya ya aku tahu, aku tidak masalah menunggu beberapa tahun lagi" Kyuhyun mencoba memberikan solusi

Sungmin tersenyum lega, ia bersenandung kecil sambil mengayunkan kedua jemari mereka dengan riang, "Kalau begitu aku setuju"

"Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, kau harus mau kuculik lagi" kata Kyuhyun sambil lalu

"EH?" Langkah kaki Sungmin berhenti tepat di depan mobil Kyuhyun, dengan cepat ia melirik Kyuhyun yang tersenyum jahil kemudian…

"Kyu jangan! Sungjin bisa memarahiku!" suara protes Sungmin tidak didengar Kyuhyun karena pria itu telah memaksa masuk Sungmin lalu mengunci pintu mobilnya

"Tidak akan, hahahaha" Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya penuh rasa kemenangan

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**OMAKE**

Kyuhyun yang kembali menculik Sungmin hari itu, membawanya ke dalam apartementnya seperti biasa.

Mereka berdua sudah siap tidur saat Sungmin mulai menanyakan sesuatu

"Kyu?"

"Ng" jawab Kyuhyun sudah berbaring di sebelah Sungmin

"Sebenarnya kau merasakan apa sih saat meminum kopiku? Apa kau benar benar menyukainya atau kau hanya menahannya saja karena yah.." Sungmin mengedikkan bahunya, "Karena kau menyukaiku?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan letak bantalnya sehingga bisa menghadap ke arah Sungmin, "Tidak kok, kopi buatanmu memang enak… hoamm" Kyuhyun menguap lelah, "Kenapa kau bertanya hal aneh aneh sih Sungmin… ayolah kita tidur"

Sungmin mengindahkan lengan Kyuhyun yang ingin memeluknya, "Kau beneran suka? Tidak pernah merasa mau muntah atau sakit perut?" tanya Sungmin masih tidak percaya

"Ng ini ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Kyuhyun menyeringit tidak suka, "Aku beneran suka meminum kopi buatanmu Minnie~" Ia mencubit gemas pipi Sungmin

"Tapi…"

"Kita tidur!" tukas Kyuhyun secara tegas. Sungmin tidak membantah lagi, ia dengan pasrah bersingut mendekat ke arah pelukan Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh Kyuhyun

Tapi lama kelamaan senyum bahagia Sungmin tertera di wajahnya

Ia jadi ingat ucapan Sungjin waktu itu

"_Pria ini pasti sangat menyukaimu hyung… Kalau pria ini sampai bisa tahan meminum kopi buatanmu… tidak salah, aku berani jamin seratus persen…"_

Senyuman Sungmin makin lebar terlihat, ia perlahan lahan memejamkan matanya sambil membalas pelukan Kyuhyun

"Saranghae kyu…" bisik Sungmin pelan

"Nado saranghae…"

"EH?!"

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar, tangannya semakin erat memeluk Sungmin yang baru mendongak mendengar suara halus Kyuhyun

Oh ternyata dari tadi Kyuhyun juga belum tidur

.

* * *

.

**THE END**

.

.

**Gw tahu ini sangatlah jelek, berantakan, kepanjangan, terlalu nge-boring-in lah~ ok gw sangatlah tahu T_T**

**Maaf karena membuat ini sangatlah arghhh ya, gw tahu FF ini jauh dari kata sempurna**

**Tapi apalah arti author satu ini kalo bukan review dari reader :P**

**Review bentuk bash, blame atau apapun sangatlah diterima, hehehehe**

**Ok deh, thanks ya udah mau repot repot komen, ^^**

**-Sebas bego-**


End file.
